Divine Beast
by The Sword's Keeper
Summary: Feeling unappreciated by his so called friends, Beast Boy begans to view life in a different perspective. When lulled by promises of greatness and offered a chance of a lifetime by a mysterious group, can the Titans get to Beast Boy before its too late?
1. Genesis

A/N: Hey, this is my second fanfic and my first Teen Titans one. Most of this story will be Beast Boy centric. The idea came to me a couple of nights ago in a dream and I felt like writing about it. Well other that that there's not much else to say except the number of reviews will definitely speed updating. Well with out further adieu, here is the first chapter of _Divine Beast._ Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mankind. A race of simple beings that only know how to consume and destroy. Despite the many good intentions that some of these beings display, they are futile and overshadowed by the evils and sins that the breed was destined to commit. Primitive in every shape, size and form. Wars and genocide are only some of the unspeakable deeds that are preformed daily. The only thing that can be compared to such a horrid race would be that of cancer cells. They satisfy their endless hunger by consuming and destroying whatever is around them while their number continues to increase. They repeat this process until there is nothing left around them and end up destroying themselves. Mankind._

A lone figure ponders on this thought as he stares out at the billions of stars in front of him. The only thing that keeps him safe from the cold vacuum of outer space is the clear glass window in front of him that is several meters thick. The window takes the place of where a wall should have been and gives the figure a grand view of the endless abyss. The figure stands alone in a dark spacious room who's only light source is produced from the stars outside of the very large window. The figure is disrupted from his thoughts as his gaze falls upon the planet Earth.

_It really is a pity that this vile cluster of water and dirt was once comparable to the Garden of Edan. Now that its land has been ravaged to make crops, roads, and buildings and its skies polluted by man made chemicals, there really is no hope for this planet. It truly is a pity, however fitting. A race as lowly as mankind deserves such a pitiful planet. Only gods shall trend where the stars reside._

The faint sound of static from speakers overhead fills the room. "My liege," the velvet voice of a woman erupts from the intercom, "we have completed preparations for the next part of the plan and wait for further instructions."

"Excellent,"replies the voice of the man as he continues to gaze out of the enormous window, eyes never leaving Earth. "Everything is falling into place. After months of observation, I believe it is finally time to make contact with the target."

Once again silence fills the room, until the woman replies with an uncertain voice, "My liege, I don't want it to appear as though I am questioning your judgment, but I feel as though you are placing too much promise in the target's capability. As unique as its abilities are, they fall short of our own and I fail to understand how the target plays such a crucial part in your plan."

The man lets out a deep chuckle as he listens to his subordinate's concerns. "Yurei, I assure you that my judgment within the target's power is not misplace. Similar to that of a pile of clay, the target only needs a masterful hand to guide it and give birth to limitless creation."

"I am still skeptical on the targets potential, my liege," the woman, apparently named Yurei, says. " Although we have been observing him and his powers for the last couple of months, I suggest that there be a trail of the target's abilities against our own. If he survives, I will accept him as part of the plan. If he dies, there are many other candidates how will be able to fulfill his role."

At first there was a long pause of silence and Yurei began to fear that she overstepped her bounds authority. Just when she was about to beg for her master's forgiveness, a warm laughter filled the room, leaving Yurei hopelessly confused.

"Brilliant idea Yurei," The man said warmly replied, "This test of strength will remove any doubt that you or the others have in the candidate's capabilities." The man began to stroke his chin as an idea began to shape itself in his head. "Yurei, I need you to tell Yggdrasil to that I want him to test the target in whatever way he sees fit as long as it is not a direct confrontation. Tell him not to hold back significantly but don't make it a walk in the park either. If he deems that there is no potential within the target, kill him, otherwise we will continue to fallow the original plan."

"R....right away sir." Yurei says still a bit surprised that her master actually agreed to go along with her plan. The speakers turn off and once again the man is left alone with his thoughts.

_Foolish Yurei, I would have not chosen this particular individual if he had no promise in him whatsoever. Sure I have comprised list of other candidates reassure Yurei and the others but I have always intended to stick with my original choice._

The man turns his attention away from the Earth and towards the stars.

_Garfield Logan, are you ready to leave humanity behind and transcend to the status of a God?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usually at two o'clock in the morning, most people are still asleep, traversing in the land of dreams. However, if you happen to be Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, than you certainly don't file under the category of 'most people'. Infamous for sleeping most of the day way, the usually late riser was surprisingly awake and was currently laying in his bed, staring at his ceiling in deep thought.

Head laying on his hands, Beast Boy thought, '_Hard to believe that I'm turning eighteen today. Old enough to finally be considered an adult but still the youngest in the Titans. I guess we really can't be called the 'Teen' Titans anymore. Talk about irony._ Beast Boy inwardly laughs as his thoughts began to drift.

_'Its been five years since we've started the Titans. Hard to believe that this gig actually lasted as long as it has. Then again, the Titans are the closest thing I have got to a family. Robin is the stern father that has to make all of the hard choices but does it in the best interest of the rest of the family. Starfire is the caring mother that can bring a smile to anyones face and makes sure that the rest of the family stays together. Cy is like the cool big brother that is fun to hang around but will go into protective mode whenever his family is endangered. I guess I am the annoying, yet lovable little brother that no one takes seriously (even though I have been better about my bad joke telling). And then there's Raven who is like........._

Beast Boy pauses for a moment and begins to think what team empath is to him._ Gee, what is Raven to me anyway. I mean, I know that I really care for her and she is my one of my best friends but when I think of her as a family member, it just seems really wrong for some reason. I mean I don't love her any less than the rest of the team but its just that....wait a minute did I say love? Well yeah of course I love Raven, in a family sense....but didn't I just say that I don't see Raven as one of my family members? Arrggghh! All this thinking is making my head hurt._

Beast Boy rolled on his side and looked at his alarm clock. The neon red lights flash 2:37. _Man I wish I could just fall back asleep. I'm just too excited about my birthday. I wonder what the others are going to do for such an event. The anticipation is kill me. I am sure whatever they do will be great._

Beast Boy rolled over on his stomach and tried to close his eyes, but every time he would almost achieve sleep, an image of Raven would pop up in his mind._ Dude, why do I keep thinking about Raven/ I mean I know she's pretty, smart and funny (in her own sarcastic way) but I really need to get some sleep. I got a feeling that tonight is going to be a long night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of whatever sleep Beast Boy was able to obtain, he groggily emerged from his room and made his way towards the common room. Despite his lack of much needed rest, Beast boy couldn't help but feel excited not knowing what to expect from his friends.

As the doors to the common room slid open, Beast Boy takes in the familiar scene before him. Robin is at the kitchen table with his usual cup of dark coffee in one hand and a newspaper with the world's current events in the other. Starfire and Cyborg were located in the kitchen cooking their own individual breakfasts. Cyborg was currently stacking bacon, eggs, sausage, ham and a waffle the size of Beast Boy's head onto his plate while Starfire was currently preoccupied with preparing some sort tamerainian dish that looked like the cross between purple oatmeal and rotten guacamole (Beast Boy inwardly cringed at the thought that she was going to eat that 'food' and actually enjoy it), Silkie looking up at her hungrily. Surprisingly Raven happen to be with the others in the common room this morning instead of up on the roof meditating or locked in her room doing god knows what. At the moment, she was lost in one of her leather bond books, with her only companion being the cup of herbal tea next to her.

Ever since the Titans had taken the Brotherhood of Evil down three years ago, the team hand undergone some personal changes. Although Cyborg had stopped growing, he still towered over everyone else standing at 6'3. Now twenty years old, the only real changes that Cyborg had undergone were that his voice was slightly more deep and that he had replace the bulky cybernetic armor that covered his body with slimmer parts to resemble a more humanoid form. Although more slim, Cyborg's new parts were more durable and advanced than his previous ones.

Robin, nineteen years old and now standing at 5'11 had lighten up over the past three years instead of acting like he had a stick up his ass all the time. For his uniform, he had replaced all of the green material with black (something about one to many jokes about looking like a traffic light) and now wore longer skintight sleeves so that no flesh was exposed on his arms. He had grown his hair out a good three inches but it still retained it's unique spikiness.

Starfire may not have not grown during the three years,still remaining at 5'10 but she did become more "developed''. She still wore the same purple tank top and skirt she had been wearing since her arrival to earth but because her years on Earth taught her the lesson of modesty (and because of an overprotective boyfriend), Starfire now wore the same armor around her exposed skin as that her sister had worn. Despite having lived on Earth for a total of five years, Starfire still got confused when it came to the English language at times.

Raven had not develop in the same way that Starfire had but she did become more curvy and she also grew her hair to her shoulders. Her outfit was more or less the same but the sleeves were cut off at the elbows. Raven had also gotten better of controlling her emotions and her short-temper, although Beast Boy always found a way to get under her skin.

Beast Boy, now standing at 5'10 ( he liked to rub it in Raven's face that she was the shortest Titan now being an inch shy of him), was probably the Titan who had drastically changed the most. His green hair had become an inch longer and he spiked it in a similar fashion as robin. Instead of the purple and black jump suit that he use to sport, Beast Boy now wore a purple muscle shirt and black pants. After constantly being called scrawny by Cyborg, Beast Boy hit the gym a lot resulting in well tone muscle, mind you not 'beefy' but still a good size none the less. He got rid of the gloves that once hid his retractable claw and replaced them with a pair of black fingerless gloves, feeling that he could handle the responsibility of the razor weapons.

"Yo BB, your up pretty early this morning," Cyborg's voice boomed through the whole room. "It not even noon yet. Usually we would have to drag you out of bed to get you up this early."

"Or you fall out of bed and are too lazy to climb back on," Raven said eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

"Well good morning to you to little miss sunshine," Beast Boy said sarcastically. Raven rose her eyes to give a quick glare at the shape shifter before returning to her book. Beast Boy always enjoyed pressing Raven's buttons and although she would usually give him a threat of throwing him out the window, Beast Boy knew that Raven was thankful to him for allowing her to open up more. She just had a funny (usually violent) way of showing her gratitude. Plus Raven always looked cute to him when she wore that annoyed expression.

"My friend, although it is strange for you to be up at at such an hour, I would like to wish you a morning that is good," Starfire added while pouring the purple concoction onto a plate, moving over to the table to take a seat next to Robin . "Tell us friend, what is the reason for your early awakening."

"I could hardly get to sleep last night. I was so anxious for today to come that I kept slipping in and out of sleep." Beast Boy said, eagerness radiating from his voice."Whast so swpecial abou toda,'" Cyborg said, mouth current trying to swallow a giant piece of waffle.

"Your joking, right?" Beast Boy said in utter disbelief. "Don't you know what day it is today?"

"Uhhh...Tuesday?" Cyborg said desperately trying to think of a suitable answer. "Don't tell me that you really forgot Cy." Beast Boy said, irritation evident on his voice and face.

A moment of silence past as Cyborg quickly scanned through the archives of his brain trying to figure out why today was so important. After a few seconds passed Cyborg's expression changed to that of someone getting hit with a ton of bricks.

"I can't believe how stupid I have been," Cyborg said as he hit himself on the forehead with is large metallic hand, creating a _clank _sound. "Here I was thinking that today was nothing special, that I almost forgot about a very important event. I even marked it on my calender months in advance so that I wouldn't forget about it."

"No sweat Cy," Beast Boy said a wave of relief washed over him. "I know you can be forgetful sometimes but I will forgive you since it is my-"

'Thanks for reminding me Beast Boy," Cyborg interrupted, completely ignoring what the changeling had said, "Today is the day that the new MAX-10 chip upgrade comes out."

"Didn't your systems overload last time you installed one chips," Raven said as she took a sip of her tea. "No worries Rae. This time I will personally be installing my own fail safes and other securities on to the programs so that we won't have a repeat of last time." Cyborg said scarfing down the rest of his breakfast. "Well, look at the time. If I want to be first in line at the computer store I better leave now. Later." Cyborg rose from the table and headed for the exit of the room without looking back.

Beast Boy just stood there dumbstruck at what had just taken place. _I really hope that this is just sort of sick joke. Cy wouldn't really forget my birthday, would he? Now that I think about it, no one has it acknowledged that it's my birthday._

"Friend, why do you look as though a mother Zoiggonbth has sprouted wings and has made off with your kelefla?" Starfire said voicing her concern. "Are you not joyous for friend Cyborg about to receive his chip?"

"Don't worry about Cyborg, Beast Boy," Robin said, noticing the green teen's distress. "I know he was a little distracted because of that new chip, but I'm sure he'll turn right around when he realizes what today is."

"Thanks Robin," Beast Boy said, thankful that finally someone brought it up. "For a minute, I almost thought that you guys forgot that today was-,"

"Team training evaluation," Robin interjected.

"Say what?" Beast Boy said blankly.

'Today's the day for team training evaluation of course," Robin said not noticing Beast Boy's confusion. "To see how much stronger we have become as a team since last year. Today I was planning on going through some of our more rigorous team formations and see if we can smooth out some of the rough edges from them. After that I thought that we could have a team sparing session to see if we can try to correct or eliminate some of our fighting flaws. If that goes well I thought that we could......"

At this point Beast Boy completely tuned out Robin's ranting of the training schedule and focus on his inner turmoil. _He can't be serious,_ Beast Boy thought, _He really can't be serious. They all really forgot . No cake, no cards, not even a simple 'Happy birthday'. Man if I knew I was going to be this disappointed when I woke up, I would have never gotten out of bed. Can things get any worse?_

As if a higher power had been reading the changeling's mind, the alarms in the tower signifying that there was a crime occurring in Jump City had gone off. Robin dropped his newspaper on the table and rushed to the main computer to find what was happening and where it was.

_'I just had to ask' _thought Beast Boy.

"Titans, looks like theres trouble at the park," Robin said going into 'leader mode'. "Whoever or whatever is causing the trouble has taken out the security cameras so we'll have to go in blind. Be on your toes." Robin pulled out his communicator from his utility belt and flipped it open. Cyborg appear moments later on the miniature screen. "Cyborg, trouble at the park. We have no idea what we are dealing with and we need you there on the double."

"Awww come on. I'm only two minutes away from the Jump City Computer Store," Cyborg complained. "Looks like your just going to have to put it on layaway. We go a job to do." Robin said. Cyborg muttered something before the connection was disconnected. Robin flipped his communicator shut, placed it back in the specific pouch on his belt and started to run towards the door.

"Titans, Move Out!" he said as the doors to the exit slid open for him. Raven pulled her hood over her face and phased through the floor to ground level, while Starfire poured the rest of her purple breakfast into Silkie's bowl and flew after Robin through the doors, leaving Beast Boy alone. Beast Boy just stood in the middle of the room for a moment and turned towards Silkie.

"I don't suppose that you remembered it was my birthday, did ya?"

Silkie stared at the troubled teen for a moment before he let out a noise the sounded like a someone stepping in a puddle of mud. Beast Boy let out a sigh before running through the doors after his teammates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

This is the part where you write me a review.

Say whatever you want to say (as long as it is appropriate). I don't know when the next time I will be able to update will be but if I get a lot of reviews I sure will be motivated.


	2. Seeds of Anew

AN: Hey guys, it's The Sword's Keeper here with a new chapter of _Divine Beast._ First I just wanted to say thank you for my first three reviewers Rothica, Wolvmblm, and you,don't,know. You guys gave me the motivation to write the second chapter pretty soon. Second, all the people who are reading this please review so that this story doesn't fall and burn like my first one. Finally, I will be leaving on a trip from the 19-23 and away from a computer so if I don't get a chapter up by the 19th sorry. Any here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

**Earlier That Day**

_To the citizens of Jump City, living with residential superheroes meant getting use to seeing some pretty strange things that happen from day to day life. It was just the price to pay for having the extra security, what not with the super powered villains and all. This being the norm of society, none of the pedestrians on the sidewalk paid any mind to the young man with the bright green hair as he strolled down the street. His hair was messy and stopped just above his eyelids. He wore a green corduroy jacket which was unzipped at the moment, revealing his naked torso. His pants were a dark brown and torn all over in many places. As for his shoes, he wore none. _

_The strangest thing about the man however was the fact that he looked like he had just jumped into a mound of dirt and started to role around in it like a dog. His whole body was covered in dirt smudges from head to toe. In fact, every time he took a step, a light layer of dirt in the shape of his foot print would be left on the sidewalk. Most people would take one look at him and write him off as some crazy old homeless hippie who was in good need of a long bath. Little did they know that they were in the presence of a self-proclaimed god._

"_I see why I left this planet now," the man said to himself without any expression, green eyes moving from side to side, "there are so many ugly and unnecessary buildings all over the place and not enough plants. I've been here for almost fifteen minutes and I have yet to spot a single tree. I really don' t see why master chose me to do this wasteful assignment. It was Yurei's idea; she should be the one wasting her time on this dump of a planet, not me." _

_After a few more minutes of walking, the man's eyes fell on a large wooden sign that said "**Jump City Park. Open from 6:00am to 11:00pm Mon-Fri 5:00am-10:00pm Sat-Sun. Please pick up your trash to keep our park clean. Thank you." **He looked at the park and a smirk began to dance on his lips. "I guess it's better that nothing," he said as he made his way across the street towards the park._

_In the park, Jump City residents enjoyed doing a numerous amount of pastimes such as taking a stroll on the nature trail, walking with their canine companions, playing Frisbee with some friends, or even a simple game of catch. As the man made his way towards the center of the park grounds, he gazed upon the many people with the same expressionless look on his face. "I'll never understand these people and what they see in these trivial activities. There's nothing to gain by throwing around a plastic disc around or by running in an endless loop until you get tired. There is only the concept 'fun'."_

_The green haired man stopped walking once he ended up at the base of the largest tree in the park, which was conveniently place at the center of the park. He slid down to one knee and very carefully began to dig into the Earth with his bare hands. As the man placed the dirt to the side of his hole, people who passed by gave him strange looks, wondering if this was considered destruction of public property._

_Once the man had a good sized hole, he moved his hand to his pocket and drew out an eerie looking seed. The seed, large enough to fit in his whole hand, had many small spike prodding from all of its sides giving it appearance of a deflated puffer fish. The man dropped the enormous seed into the hole, covered it up with the dirt off to the side, and push down firmly on the covered hole so that the dirt was nice and compact._

_After the man was sure the seed was secured underground, he rose to his legs and placed an open palm on the enormous tree's trunk. "My friend, I have a job that requires your assistance." A few seconds of silence passed between the man and the tree, before the man took his hand off the tree, placed it back in his pocket, and began to head towards the park exit. "Let's just see if this Garfield character is as strong as master proclaims him to be."_

_A couple of minutes after the man took his leave, the ground around the tree began to violently tremble._

Present Time

Once a Cyborg drove back to the tower to retrieve the rest of his team, they speedily made their way to Jump City park. Cyborg skillful dodged his way through heavy traffic that was moving in the opposite direction as Robin debriefed the team on the current situation at hand.

"Alright Titans, here's all the Intel I've been able to collect from the local authority's radio frequencies. Eye witnesses say that some sort of monster made a sudden appearance around 8:50 this morning. Since that time, said monster has been destroying Jump City Park property and harming innocent civilians. It doesn't seem to have a motive, but its only objective appears to be to cause as much chaos as possible. Our job is to take whatever it is down as quickly as possible, by any means necessary. Are there any questions?"

"No questions but a concern." Raven said with the hood of her cloak casting a shadow on the top half of her face. "We haven't face a monster who has been bent on utter destruction since fought Plasmus and even he had some sort of motive, however simple. I think whatever is causing all of this pandemonium is trying to get our attention. We may be walking right into a trap."

"I agree with Rae on this one guys," said Beast Boy. "I think that the Titans are known well enough around the world that someone wouldn't just come in on our home turf without a reason. Plus, a monster terrorizing the towns people? It's too cliché not to be a trap."

"Trap or not, we must stop the creature before it can put anymore lives in danger." Starfire said, voice growing fierce.

"We're here guys. Everybody get ready." Cyborg said as the T-car came to an abrupt halt and the Titan piled out and headed towards the park entrance. Police cars, flashing their blue and white sirens, had surrounded the entrance of the park while ambulances had begun to transport the wounded to the local hospital.

"Thank goodness, the Titans are here," Police Chief Winslow said noticing the costume wearing super heroes advancing towards the park.

"Chief it's good to see that your okay," said Robin. "What's the situation so far?"

"Not good, I can tell you that," Chief Winslow said grimly, "The rest of the squad and I have been getting our asses handed to us on a silver plater. Three of my men have already been sent to the hospital on account of serious injuries. What ever that monster is, bullets don't seem to have a goddamn effect on it. My men had to retreat from the one-sided fight back to the entrance here. The most we've been able to do is set up a perimeter around the park to keep that thing from escaping but I have a feeling that if it tried to leave, we could do very little to stop it."

"You guys have done a good job Chief," Robin said. "The Titans will handle the situation from here. You tell your men to continue to do their best holding down the perimeter. I don't want to imagine this thing running around in the city."

"Will do," the Chief said giving an affirmative nod.

"Titans, move in!"Robin exclaimed as the superhero team entered the park gates.

* * *

To say that Jump City Park had seen some better days would have been an understatement. The park, now abandoned of any and all civilians, was completely destroyed and looked like an absolute war zone. The park benches had all been ripped from their metal bolts out of the ground and were now either floating in the middle of the pound or smashed into a million pieces beyond repair. The walking path had huge craters dotted all over it, making it impossible to navigate on it. Even the children's playground was not able to escape from the monster's wrath. The playground palace had been shredded to pieces, giant plastic remains laid scattered on the ground without the hope of ever being repaired.

"So much for cleaning up your trash," Beast Boy said earning him four sets of glaring eyes.

"Cyborg run a thermal scan on the area of the park and see if you can get a mark on the thing's heat signature," Robin said while looking around for clues on the mysterious attacker.

"I'm already ahead of ya," Cyborg said as he punched the buttons in on his forearm. When the scan had be completed, a confused looked appeared on his face. "This can't be right. According to the scanner, besides some birds and squirrels, we're the only ones in the park."

"That can't be right," said Starfire. "The Chief Winslow said that the creature had not left the walls of the Park of Jump city."

"Unless this thing is able to cloak itself from Cyborg's scanners," Raven added. "Which if that's the case, I think that it would be better if we split up to cover more ground."

"Okay here's the plan." Robin said. "Beast Boy, you head to the east end of the park and see what you can find there. Cyborg and Raven, you guys will investigate the northern part and finally Star and I will cover the south."

"Seems like someone wants to spend some alone time with their girlfriend," Beast Boy said coyly as a impish grin was painted on his face.

"Yeah Robin. If I didn't know any better I would have to say that when we split up into groups, you always choose to go with Star so that you guys can go make out." Cyborg said mischievously.

"I....I don't know what your talking about," Robin said, his cheeks now as red as beets. "I only choose to go with Starfire because we... um...our fighting styles complement each other."

"I don't understand boyfriend Robin. You do not wish to do the making out with me?" Starfire said, not helping Robin's position at all.

"No,no no, Starfire. It's not like that," Robin quickly said. "It's just that we're on a mission right now and we have to stay focused. I mean, after the mission, if you want to do something then-"

"You guys can plan your make out session some other time," Raven said, beginning to become irritated with all of the foolishness. "If you guys haven't noticed, there's still a monster running around here somewhere and I don't think discussing the lovebirds relationship is going to take it down any quicker."

"Raven's right," Robin said after composing himself. "Alright, you guys have your assignments. Titans move out!"

* * *

_'You would think that looking for something that left this much destruction would have been pretty easy to find',_ Beast Boy thought while flying over the park in the form of a hawk. Not even from a bird's eye view was he able to locate anything out of the ordinary. After almost two hours of searching and having nothing to show for it, Beast Boy began to feel discouraged.

'_I wonder how the others found anything yet. They haven't checked in with me in awhile, unless they forgot that too (among other things). Either way, can't let my feelings being hurt get in the way now. We have a mission to accomplish. I guess I'll have to be the one to find out whats going on.'_

Spotting a large tree from below, Beast Boy started to descend towards it. After finding a suitable branch, he quickly perched on it. Within the blink of an eye, Beast Boy transformed back into his humanoid form. With his feet dangling off the branch and his left hand gripping it tightly to keep balance, he took his communicator out from his pocket and flipped it open..

"Hey guys, I've been searching my part of the park for almost two hours now and have found squat. Any of you have better luck than me?"

"Naw man, I am in the same boat as you," Cyborg said appearing on the tiny screen of the communicator.

"Ditto," said Raven with her monotonous voice, face also appearing on the screen.

"We were also unsuccessful in locating the creature," Starfire said with Robin right next to her.

"It doesn't make sense," Robin stated. "How can something that leveled an entire park just suddenly disappear. With Winslow and his men surrounding the park, we should of easily have found it by now."

"Not only that but there was something else strange that I realized," Beast Boy said, staring a the tree he was currently sitting on. "When I was up in the sky I noticed that only the man made objects in the park were destroyed. Almost all of the of trees are still standing up right. If thing was so bent on destroying stuff, why would it completely overlook all of the trees?"

"Now that you mention it, all of the plants appear to be undamaged for the most part," Cyborg noted looking around to see that Beast Boy had made a very valid point. "It even looks like the our monster tried to avoid harming the grass and bushes."

"Wow Beast Boy, that was actually pretty insightful of you to make such an observation," Raven said with somewhat of a surprised tone.

"Why Raven, I'm shocked," Beast Boy replied with mock hurt. "Did you actually think I was just another handsome face?"

"You've yet to prove otherwise," Raven dryly said.

"Does that mean you think I'm handsome," Beast Boy said playfully, receiving an icy glare from Raven. "Do you want to be sent to another dimension," She said, voice as cold as her expression.

"Enough you guys," Robin commanded "We've got enough on our plate without you two fighting like an old married couple. Anyway, its obvious that this wild goose chase isn't clues to where the monster disappeared to. Let's regroup back at the south end of the park and come up with a new plan. Robin out." Robin's face vanished from the view of Beast Boy's screen and the one after another the other Titans followed.

" _I don't like the this one bit," _Beast Boy thought as he idly flipped his communicator closed with his thumb. "_It only spells trouble when the bad guy just suddenly disappears and we can barely find a clue. I got a bad feeling that something is going to happen."_As he made a move to pocket his communicator, the animal instincts embedded into his brain started to go haywire but were a second too late.

The large tree that he had seated himself upon began to violently shake and Beast Boy barely had time to react when something hard slammed right into his back. The sudden impact caused the changeling to loose his grip on tree branch and communicator and sent his hurling straight towards the ground. His animal instincts kicked back in as hilt tilted his body so that he landed on his feet instead of his face.

His communicator clattered onto the ground a few feet away from him and he made a quick move to grab it. Before he could even get within reach of it, it was suddenly crushed by a mass of dirt and and bark, causing Beast Boy to skid to a stop.

The place were the tree Beast Boy had taken seated on was replaced with a creature of composed composed completely out of bark and leaves. It towered over the green changeling by at least ten feet. It's moss covered limbs and torso were as thick as large tree trunks (since they were tree trunks) and its head was shrouded in a mane of green leaves. At the end of each wooden arm and leg, thousands of tree roots emerged. Two tree hallows where the eyes should have been, stared down at Beast Boy, a flood of malice intent behind them. "I think I found our monster."

As it raised its large wooded arms to launch an attack, the sound of creaking wood filled the air.

"Yep," Beast Boy said as he got into his fighting stance, "definitely not one of my better birthdays."

* * *

Located a few miles away from Jumps City Park was the extravagant Jump City Bridge (I know, I know. These names could use some work.) Every so often along said bridge, a pair of high powered pay binoculars was placed. For the cost of a mere twenty-five cents, any by passer could look at various land marks located in the city.

Depending on which pair was chosen, you could marvel at the unique shape of Titans Tower, gaze at the always busy Jump City Pizza parlor, or just stare out at the endless blue abyss that was the Pacific Ocean. Currently the pair of binoculars that gave the onlooker a lovely view of the scenic Jump City Park was occupied by a man with a unique shade bright green hair. He watched in light amusement as he watched the battle began to unfold.

"Let's see what my master exactly sees in you, Garfield Logan."

* * *

**This is the part were you review my story.**

Sorry that this chapter was kind of boring, I just needed a set-up for the next action packed one. In the next chapter the green haired man will be revealed and BB gets some new powers. Until next time. See Ya!


	3. Evolution

A/N: Hey guys long time no see. I'm so happy that I go more then double the about of reviews I got for chapter to and I would like to thank everyone of my reviews for giving up a second of their time to write them. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed my last chapter that I decided to make this one extra long. **It's over 9,000 **words. So sit back relax and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Evolution

"Robin, I fear that we are, how do you say, 'up a body of water without the proper gear'?" Starfire said as she idly kicked some dirt around, while leaning with her back against the mangled swing set. "We have made little progression on locating the monster, much less stopping it."

Robin and Starfire were the first to arrive at the regroup point, and the young alien was distressed at the moment for their lack progress."Don't worry Star, we'll find this monster and stop it" Robin said in a voice caring enough to erase the frown from his girlfriends face. "Come on Star, we're the Titans. We can handle anything (even your cooking)."

Maybe it was the soft demeanor that he only seemed to share with her or maybe it was her great infatuation for him but Robin always seemed to say the right things to cheer her up. A smile formed on Starfire's lips as she grabbed Robin and brought him into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh Robin, you are right. We will find the monster and we will be victorious," Starfire happily said, oblivious to the sound of cracking bones.

"Star.. my ugh..ribs," Robin managed to grunt out.

Starfire let go of Robin as though he were on fire and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Forgive me Robin, I sometimes forget that the human body is not as durable as that of a tameranian's."

"It's alright Star, you know I couldn't stay mad at you," Robin said as their eyes met each other.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as he stared deeply into the alien's beautiful emerald eyes. '_I must be the luckiest man in the world'_Robin thought still captivated by Starfire's hypnotic eyes. _'Gosh, she's just so beautiful. I don't even know how I was able to remain so blind to my feelings back when we were teenagers. Looking back now, it almost felt like a dream.'_

Unconsciously, Robin began to close the gap between his face and Starfire's. Starfire had followed suite, eyes already closed and lips pursed. Just as there lips were literally millimeters apart, a familiar deadpan voice cut through the moment like a hot knife through butter, "I think I'm going to be sick." This caused the two to jump back from each other in surprise.

The couple turn to see Raven levitate on to the scene, Cyborg following closed behind her with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"I knew you guys couldn't wait until the mission was over to start sucking each others faces." Cyborg always found it fun to tease the two about their relationship.

Robin gave the half metal man a scowl and crossed his arms, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's all laugh at Robin at his expense,"

"C'mon man, ya know its all in good fun," Cyborg said as he gave a slap to Robin's back."So what's our next course of action?"

"I already checked in with Chief Winslow to see if anything has happened at the perimeter but so far he said everything has been pretty quite. I asked him for the appearance of the monster as well. The best description he was able to come up with was a giant walking tree vreature."

"Why didn't we ask before what the monster looked like before we were sent on the pointless expedition on looking for it. We might have actually found it. "Raven said with irritation on her voice.

Robin sighed and said, "I guess that's my fault as a leader. We were in such a rush to trying to stop it, it didn't occur to me at the time and I honestly though it wouldn't be an issue spotting something that was capable of this much damaged."

"So we've got a tree monster on our hands, eh? I guess BB's little observation of all the man made architecture being destroyed kind of makes sense now. Do ya think that Poison Ivy might be behind this?" Cyborg suggested.

" I doubt it. This does look like he type of style at all. Sure she hates humans but this type of action just seems to brutish and simple. Anyway, Poison Ivy usually stays within Gotham City and even if she did manage to leave, Batman would have sent some form of notice to me by now. Once Beast Boy arrives well start with the next part of the plan."

"Speaking of the little green dude, where is he?"Cyborg questioned

"He's probably goofing off and being stupid somewhere," Raven said snidely.

"I'll check," Robin said pulling out his communicator."Beast Boy this is Robin come in." The only reply Robin got was the static of his communicator, "Beast Boy do you read." Still no reply.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Raven said.

* * *

Beast Boy was having his own troubles at the moment. Now in the from of a green sparrow, Beast Boy skillfully maneuvered his small fragile body away from the death blows the humanoid tree continued to relentlessly swing at him. Usually when going up against an over-sized opponent, slow and exaggerated attacks were to be expected, but the movements of this foe were different. The attacks that came at Beast Boy were so precise and came a such a great speed, he found himself barely able to avoid many of the attacks.

A massive bark covered arm quickly made its way towards the tiny green bird and would have made contact if the the quick-witted changeling had not altered the angle of his flight path in the nick of time. The attack had almost grazed the bird, but luck had been on Beast Boy's side today. However, even though the attack had not met its mark, its high velocity had been so great that it had created a strong gust enough to knock the sparrow off course towards the ground.

Ground now quickly approaching him, Beast Boy swiftly reverted back into his human form and landed on his feet with an "Ooomf". Once on the ground Beast Boy barely had time to react before he sensed yet another attack aimed at him. Thinking quickly, he rolled to the side before he could be crushed by the root covered foot of the monster.

Now that the monsters leg was extended towards him, Beast Boy saw an opportune moment to land an attack in. The Titan hurriedly drew his claws out and issued two slashes from both of his hands on to the truck of the monster's leg. The wooden behemoth veered backwards as ten rough gash marks traced over each other in the shape of an X seemed to take their toll on it.

Usually this would the moment where Beast Boy would have made a quick-witted remark such as "Unless you want to be my personal scratching post, I suggest you give up," or "Would you mind falling down now, I always did want to shout 'Timber!''. Beast Boy, however, didn't get a the chance to utter a single syllable.

Even with his animal instincts forewarning him of the oncoming danger, Beast Boy had no time to react as a hulking wooden fist made contact with his gut and sent him sailing through the air. The punch had been so sudden and so powerful, that Beast Boy was currently on a crash course with another tree behind him. He had to act fast if he didn't want to end up like a bug splattered on a windshield (or a changeling splattered on a tree truck for that matter).

In one fluid motion, Beast Boy morphed in to a giant pterodactyl and stuck his enormous wings out to the sides. Acting as a parachute, the leathery wings were able to catch enough wind to slow down the changeling's acceleration to a comfortable speed. Beast Boy gently glided though the air and as he neared the ground, he changed back into his normal form to skid to a stop. The moment he came to a halt however, an abrupt pain made its way through Beast Boy's body and he found himself gripping the right side of his body.

_' Damn, I think that last attack may have cracked a rib,' _He thought as he tried his best to will away the pain. _'It's not something that I can't shake off , but if that thing were to get another one of those sucker punches in and break a couple more bone's, I don't think that I'll be able to maintain any of my animal forms without succumbing to the pain.'_

Beast Boy looked up from his wound to the monster. The gashes that Beast Boy had left on his leg were appearing to take a toll on it. The marks were deep enough to cause the limb to start seeping sap and the wooden giant appeared to favor its right leg.

_'At least I know my attacks are doing something to phase this overgrow weed.' _Beast Boy thought as he flash a grin_ t_o keep the monster from thinking that he was hurt, '_If I want to have any chance of winning this fight, I have to go on the offensive.'_

"You move pretty nimbly for someone your size big guy," Beast Boy said, not expecting the tree monster to answer him.

" I could say the same thing about, young changeling." ghostly reply came from the monster's direction startling Beast Boy. The voice sounded as the wind does as it it swishes through a barren cave; hollow, empty, cold, and without any emotion. It was such an eerie noise that a cold shiver climbed its way up Beast Boy's spine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you saying that you could talk the whole time." Beast Boy said, still finding it a tad creepy that he was trying to converse with a piece of vegetation.

"Of course I can," The tree's hollow voice said, seeming to echo through Beast Boy's very soul. "You didn't actually believe that I was just some mindless brute seeking only destruction, did you?"

Now that he thought about it, since the beginning of their fight Beast Boy had noticed that his wooden opponent did not use the simple "HULK SMASH" tactic that past adversaries, such as Plasmus and Cinderblock, used(I know Hulk belongs to the Marvel universe, but I couldn't resist.). In fact, all of the attack launched at him were not mindlessly thrown but were used when the monster had determined the exact moment to strike. Even talking to him now, the tree had talk to him with a somewhat elegant and polite voice, despite being creepy.

"Okay, I'll give you that you were not the senseless monster that I thought were, but it still doesn't explain or excuse your action of destroying the park. I mean seriously dude, I've been saying for years that the park needed a little more green space but don't you think you you're taking it just a bit too far? "

All was silent for a moment before a deep chuckling noise erupted from the tree's hollow trunk.

"I find how you can be humorous in such a serious situation very charming." The monster said, amusement evident somewhere in his hollow voice. 'It is true, despite all of this extensive damage, my main objective was only to get the attention of you and the rest of your teammates."

"Oh please, you can't honestly believe that I think that is the only reason." Beast Boy said, voice raising slightly. "I noticed how you only destroyed the stuff that humans made and left all of the nature stuff alone."

The changeling's accusation was able to silence the giant for a moment.

"Indeed young one, your observation appears correct. You may call me the Guardian if you wish and I despise humans believe it or not. For the past one hundred years I watched humans destroy the once beautiful utopia of a forest and turn it into what it is today, Jump City. Rooted to the same spot and unable to do anything, I was an unwilling observer of the silent genocide that destroyed most of my kind in the area. As the years went on, I all but gave up and waited for the day that I too would become lumbered. It wasn't until today that I was visited by a very peculiar man. He offered me the power to exact revenge for my kind in exchange for the performance of one simple task; fight the green one of the Titans in pitch combat."

To say that the last statement made by the tree didn't shock Beast Boy would have been like saying that Raven enjoyed wearing extravagant pink dresses and accompanying Starfire to the "Mall of Shopping". There was an alien feeling in Beast Boy's stomach. No villain had ever tried to single him out from the rest of the group. Robin had the cunning Slade, Cyborg had the mastermind of Brother Blood, Starfire had the fury of her sister Blackfire, even Raven use to have the evil that was her father, Trigon.

The only thing that Beast Boy had remotely close to an arch nemesis was the Brotherhood of Evil and the only reason they had even bothered with him was because he use to be part of the Doom Patrol. Even when they did come after him, they had only treated him like one of the hundreds of super heroes that they had hunted down and captured, which ultimately lead to their down fall. So when the tree said he had come to fight him personally, Beast Boy was not totally convinced.

"You can't be serious. Why would anybody want to fight me? Last time I checked, against the rest of the Titans, I'm not as valuable as the rest of them. Hell, sometimes I wonder if I have any value to the team at all."

"Green one, I promise you I do not jest," the tree creature said sincerely. "My employer told me to specifically target you alone."

"Who's this person that gave you this power? What does he want with me?" Beast Boy asked skeptically, still unable to believe anyone had taken a special interest with him.

"Im sorry. The nature of my employer must not be revealed by me." the Guardian said.

"Well in that case I guess I'm just going to have to beat the answer out of you." With that Beast Boy began to go into a crouching position as his body took the form of a cheetah. Like lightning, the green sped off towards the tree in the blink of and eye.

"If you are so eager to taste defeat, by all means I will not keep you," the tree said as he readied himself to engage in combat once again. At the edge of the trunks which acted as his arms, large wooden vines seeped from the ends and shot towards the green jungle cat at blinding speeds. Beast Boy saw the vine like tentacles close the gap of space between him and them, and began to follow each of their movements to anticipate where they were going to strike.

Before the pointed edges of the vines could impale the green super hero, Beast Boy was able to find a path of safety at the last second. With skill and precision only obtainable through years of vigorous training as super hero, the changeling was able to maneuver though the oncoming vines. Each time it looked like one of the branches might impale the green hero, he was able to narrowly dodge it by veering to the right or left.

After making it through the threshold of the space that separated himself from the tree monster, Beast Boy had peaked at the 70mph limit with the cheetah's body and was ready for his next phase of action. Once close enough to the torso of the monster, Beast Boy jump into the air and the mass of his body began to expand. Taking the place of the quick and nimble cheetah was a hulking 13 ton body of a fully grown triceratops. Usually this beast would never be seen going over 25mph (forgive me but I had to guess how fast a triceratops could run!) but thanks to the quick thinking of Beast Boy, by leaping into the air, the large dinosaur was able to keep the 70mph velocity of the cheetah. The sound of shattering wood filled the air as Beast Boy met his desired mark with the monster's torso.

Beast Boy's joy was short lived however when he notice that the tree monster had not moved an inch from its spot. Beast Boy sure as hell wasn't a physician but he knew that the magnitude of a speeding triceratops would have displace the tree at least a little bit, but besides a violent shake, the tree had not budged a all. In fact the recoil from the impact sent the green dinosaur backwards and forced Beast Boy to turn back into a human.

The shape shifter landed on his behind with a thud and brought his hands to his left temple to try and comfort the dull pain in his head. "Dude, I'm seriously going to need to take some Advil when I get home." He slowly rose to his feet and focused back on the monster.

The tree monster now had three gaping holes in its torso from being impale by the triceratops horn and an amber sap was now oozing out. '_At least the attack did something'_ thought the green hero as he began to think of his next course of action.

His thoughts were then shattered as the wound the tree had just received began to close up. The flow of the oozing tree sap came to a stop as new wood began to fill in the holes. Within seconds the newly formed wood was now covered over by a layer of bark and it looked as though the tree had taken no damage at all. Even the slash marks on its leg from earlier had all but disappeared.

'_Strike that. Back at square one.'_

* * *

Back on Jump City Bridge, a familiar green haired man continued to watch the battle between the the changeling and the tree. His amusement with the battle had been quickly depleted and was now ready for it to end. He focused his concentration on the tree monster to formed a telepathic link with it.

#My friend,# the man thought, # from what I can tell from here, Garfield Logan has shown little promise in his abilities. What are your thoughts on him?#

#The young shape shifter indeed is clever in combat,# the tree said still focusing on Beast Boy, # But from what I have observed, he has trouble in one on one fights. He is too use to having a team besides him to balance his flaws out in combat but without them his is no more than a mediocre fighter.#

#Well then I believe its time to wrap this little skirmish up. Finish him.#

#As you wish, lord Yggdrasil# the tree monster replied.

* * *

"Your just one surprise after another aren't ya," Beast Boy said groggily.

"Indeed young changeling, the extent of my power even amazes myself," the tree replied. " Expendable limbs, super strength and agility, a durable bark hide, a high pain tolerance, and now regeneration of damaged tissue. It seems your chances of victory have all but vanished."

As if another reminder of the position he was in, a jolt of pain shot though Beast Boy's side, which he did his best to hid the pain._'As much as I hate to admit it, the walking pile of firewood is right. Most of my attacks aren't doing a damn thing, the ones that did affect it are completely healed, and to top it all of my broken rib isn't getting any better. As much as I hate animal analogies, I would have to say that I am that I'm trapped like a rat._

"I believe it's time to end this foolishness," a hollowed voice said, interrupting Beast Boy's thoughts. The Guardian raised one of its behemoth sized fist and brought it down onto the green teen's position. The Earth around the devastating strike violently shook and clumps of dirt and rocks rained down from the sky. After a dramatic pause, the wooden monster lifted its limb so that it could see the spoils of its victory.

It was shocked however when it did not discover a mangled green body. The only thing that was there was an enormous crater caused by the impact.

"Impossible!" the once composed monster roared in irritation. "Nothing should have been able to survive that finishing blow. Where is the boy?"

It's answer came when it notice a small flash of green scurry up its arm. Now in the form of a flying squirrel, Beast Boy weaved through the tangled mess of vines, branches, and leaves that made up the monster's mane.

'_I can keep fighting this thing, it's too powerful,' _Beast Boy thought as he tried to find an exit in the tangled mess. '_I have to retreat and get back to the others. If things continue to play out the way they are, this thing's going to kill me'_

"You fool," the Guardian shouted in agitation, "You dare mock me while in combat. You only delay your inevitable demise." The tree monster began to shake its mane in quick jerky motions in an attempt to fling the green rodent out from its hiding spot. Beast Boy quickly gripped on to a branch and held on for dear life as his whole world began to shake.

As the tree continued to try and dispatch of the squirrel, Beast Boy's arms were quickly running out of energy and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Just as it seemed like there was no hope for escape, an epiphany hit him faster that a speeding dinosaur.

When the tree monster gave one final jerk , Beast Boy let go of the branch and was sent flying though the sky. When he reach a great enough altitude, he moved his arms out to the sides and started to glide away from his opponent.

A wave of relief wash over Beast Boy as he moved farther and farther away, '_Phew, that was too close for comfort. I know Robin's going to have my ass for running away like this but at least cowards live to fight another day. If I can regroup up with the others and get healed by Raven, then maybe....... '_

The changeling's freedom run was short lived as a dozen wood tentacles shot pass the green squirrel and began to warp around his rib cage. The suddenness and speed of the branches were powerful enough that when they hit Beast Boy's broken rib, that the pain was too much for him to keep concentration, thus forcing him back into human form. The vines quickly made work as they wrapped around his arms, torso, and midsection, leaving only his head down to his shoulders exposed, while his shins to his feet dangled carelessly at the bottom.

Having successful captured and immobilized their target, the tentacle-like branches began to reel in their prey back to the Guardian. Beast Boy desperately began struggling but it seemed the more he did, the tighter the wooden shackles became. The tree rose Beast Boy to eye level once he was close enough, and to Beast Boy it seemed the the empty hallows that acted as the monster's eyes were able to scan his soul and read him like a book.

"I applaud you for the creativity in your attack threw out this battle," the tree said still looking into the pits of the green hero's soul, "Even your desperate flight for escape was admirable, but in the end you had no chance of defeating me."

The wooden vines began to constrict tighter around Beast Boy's frame. Pain shot though his body as he felt one of his bones snap, and then another, and another one after that. Beast Boy felt like screaming in agony as his bones were slowly crushed by the branches.

'_No, it can't end like this,' _Beast Boy thought, vision fading.

"Farewell Garfield Logan," the Guardian said as Beast Boy's vision began to blur.

….........

…......................

…....................................

…..............................................

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**" a voice chanted with a fierce passion.

Dark blades of magic appeared out of nowhere and cut clean through the branches that held the changeling. Another blast of magic was shot at the tree monster and sent it flying a good distance. As Beast Boy fell towards Earth, a black aura surrounded his entire body and was gently lowered to the ground.

_'What the hell happened ?'_ was the first thought that slipped into Beast Boy's head. His whole body ached when he tried to move a little and the pungent metallic taste of blood had invaded his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal Raven kneeling over him with a worried look in her eyes only to be contradicted by the scowl on her lips.

"I must be dead because I'm looking at an angel right now," Beast Boy said to his savior with a small smirk on his lips.

"Even when knocking on Death's door, your jokes are still not funny," Raven said as she tried to help him up to his legs. When Beast Boy winced and let out a small grunt however, the spell caster immediately set him down against the trunk of a tree. "I take it too wounded to get up." His response was a series of coughs and a crimson liquid streaming down his chin. An eerie black aura engulfed Raven's hands as she moved them up and down Beast Boy's body to see the extent of his damage.

"My body has seen some better days." the green shape shifter finally replied as he tried to prop himself up on his unbroken arm. Just then, rest of the Titans came into Beast Boys view as they made their way towards their fallen comrade.

"It's about time the calvary arrived, I was beginning wonder if you guys forgot about me." Beast Boy said hoarsely.

"Friend Beast Boy, I am deeply sorry that we have arrived at such late notice. It saddens my heart to see you in such a horrid state," Starfire said as she was on the verge of tears. She wanted to encircle her friend in the safety of her arms but she feared that she would do more harm than good by giving Beast Boy a hug.

"How ya holden up there, grass stain," Cyborg said worriedly, staring down at the broken body of his best friend.

"I'm holden in there tin man,"

"So this is out disappearing monster." The boy wonder said said appearing by Starfire's side."Raven what's Beast Boy diagnosis,"

The black aura around Raven's hands dispersed as she stood up with a frown etched on her face. "Not good at all, Beast Boy is in immediate danger. Almost all of the bones in his left arm have been broken while the rest remain fractured. His rib cage is damaged to the point where it has almost completely collapsed on itself. It's a miracle that none of his broken ribs have pierced any of his vital organs. He needs medical treatment as soon as possible and this isn't the place to give it to him."

"Hey doc, I don't mean to interrupt you but Mr. Tall wooden and ugly looks like he's ready for round two," Cyborg said as the tree monster pick itself off of the ground and made its way towards the super powered heroes.

"Beast Boy, at this point you'll only do more harm than good," Robin said as he pulled his bo staff out from his utility belt, "remain here and stay try to stay hidden."

Starfire floated into the air as her eyes were ignited with a ferocious green glow "You will not go unpunished for harming friend Beast Boy,"

"No one beats up on Beast Boy except for me," Cyborg said as his arm began to transform into his signature sonic cannon.

Raven said nothing as she levitated into the air, but everyone could feel a strong anger radiating off of her and Beast Boy even thought he saw a hint of red in her eyes.

He wanted to warn his team no to underestimate the tree creature, he wanted to tell them of all of the powers he had used to defeat him, he even wanted to wish them good luck with one of his witty comments, but the pain had now grown unbearable and he was quickly slipping into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

The last thing he heard before his world faded into darkness was "Titans, GO!"

* * *

#Lord Yggdrasil, it seems that the Changeling's companions have come as reinforcements,# the Guardian thought as the Titans closed in on him, #How shall I proceed?#

Yggdrasil placed another quarter into the slot of the pay binoculars and focused on the four superheroes charging at tree.

#Our objective was to test Garfield Logan and since he was not able to pass, he is to be eliminated. If these interlopers stand in the way of your objective, quickly dispose of them and finish off Mr. Logan.#

#Understood.#

* * *

"Titans, attack pattern Beta!" Robin shouted as he drew a couple of smoke pellets from his utility belt and threw them at the tree monster. The pellets exploded all around the tree, shrouding it in a thick gray smog.

Flying through the smoke with glowing green fist, Starfire appeared in front of the Guardian and delivered a series of lethal jabs. Each punch from the tamerainian princess caused chipped wood to fly through the air and forced the Guardian to stumble backwards a bit. Once satisfied with her display of strength, Starfire let out her battle cry and put all of her power into one last uppercut to send the tree twenty feet into the air.

"Raven, you're up," said Robin.

Raven crossed her arms in front of her and focused her mind on the Guardian as she chanted the familiar words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The Guardian's wooden body was suddenly encased in all black and halted in the middle of the air. Now floating in the middle of the sky, the tree monster desperately thrashed around in an attempt to escape from the spell but with more concentration from the half-demon, the black barrier was able to hold.

"Robin, hurry up" Raven said as she struggled to hold the Guardian, " I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold this thing,"

"Don't worry Raven we got you covered." Robin said pulling out a couple of exploding disc. "Cyborg, let's go."

"Time to bring out the big guns," Cyborg exclaimed as the plates on his shoulders lifted up to reveal pods of auto-targeting missiles. The metal teen calculated the tree's coordinates with his red robotic eye

and locked on with his projectiles. "All systems locked on."

"Then fire at will," robin commanded as he threw at least a dozen exploding disc towards the levitating tree. Cyborg followed suit as he launched a volley of missiles into the air, thick gray exhaust trailing behind each one.

As the explosives made their way to the Guardian, Robin turned to the sorceress and shouted, "Raven, drop the shield now!" Raven gave Robin a simple nod before she uncrossed her arms and broke the spell concentration. As a result the glowing black barrier faded away from the Guardian as all the projectiles hit it and caused a enormous explosion to light up the sky. Even the very ground the superheroes stood on shook from the sheer intensity of the force.

When the smoke cleared, the limp body of the Guardian appeared as it fell at an alarming speed towards the ground. When it, dust fell up everywhere and cause the teens to cover they're faces.

Silence filled the battlefield as the Titans waited to see if the tree creature would rise again. Starfire was the first to break the quietness, asking the question that was occupying everyone's mind at the moment. "So uuuhh........are we victorious?"

If there was a goddess of irony, she must have heard Starfire loud and clear. Long wooden tentacles shot up from out of the cloud of dust and snaked their way around her orangeish body. Starfire managed to let out a yelp out and "Eeeep!" before her body was dragged into the cloud of dust.

"Starfire!" the other three Titans shouted in union.

Out from the cloud of now settling dust, stepped the giant figure of the Guardian, gripping Starfire with a mass of tangled branches. His wooden body was chard black in some places while large parts had been completely blow off.

"That was quite an impressive attack formation you just used against me," the Guardian said as its chard, black bark fell off and new brown bark started to replace it. Even new wood started to grow where it was need the most. "But you must realize, you have no chance of survival."

Beast Boy's POV

(A/N: _Italic will be Beast Boy's thoughts while __**bold and italic will be the thoughts of a mysterious voice)**_

_Dark_

_It's so very dark_

These were the first thoughts of Beast Boy as he woke up only to find himself in an endless dark void that seemed to stretch on for eternity and then some. Everywhere he turned all he could see was the familiar darkness surrounding him. Even with his nocturnal vision, everything thing in front of him remained hidden in darkness. At first it had not bothered him that much but as the minutes seem to drag on, the silence started to get to him. To keep himself occupied, he thought it would be a good idea to tend to his wounds.

Beast Boy examined his body and was surprised to see that all of the scrapes and bruises he had sustained during his fight with the Guardian had vanished. His clothes had been completely mended and had been removed from any dirt or any other debris. He couldn't even feel the pain of his broken bones......

Wait a minute!

Including the essence of pain, Beast Boy was having a hard time of feeling anything. Not heat, not cold, not hunger, not the solid ground he was standing on (at least he assumed he was standing of something). Hell, he couldn't even feel the light caress of his clothing on his skin.

For the first time since he got to this strange place, Beast Boy tried to start talking to see if he could even feel the vibrations in his throat. As expected , no sound came out and he felt nothing. once again Beast Boy seemed to noticed how quite it was. Right then a frightening realization hit the changeling.

He should be hearing something.

Ever since Beast Boy had had obtained his powers at the age of eight, his sense of hearing had been enhanced so drastically that he had never been able to know the feeling of being enveloped in complete silence since. Whether it was the quite rhythm of someone breathing or the faint noise of a pin drop, Beast Boy was able to pick up most sounds with his hear. But he heard absolutely nothing. The thing that scared him the most was the fact that he couldn't pick up the familiar noise that he had always been able to hear no matter what. His own heartbeat. At that moment, a thought went through his head that caused his blood to freeze.

_Am I dead?_

The possibility of death caused Beast Boy to panic. The reassure himself that he was alive, Beast Boy tried to find his heartbeat by placing his right had over his chest. This however only made the situation far worse. Expecting to feel his heartbeat, Beast Boy's mind went blank as it felt absolutely nothing, literally. His entire hand had completely phased through his chest as if his body did not exist. Beast Boy now knew the meaning of true fear.

_No I can't be dead, I just can't be. No, this isn't happening, No, this can't be happening. I got to be dreaming. That's it, I am dreaming. I'm just having a nightmare. I'm not dead. I never fought the Guardian. No one forgot my birthday. I'm still at Titan's Tower in bed asleep. It will almost be noon when I get up and when I see everyone, they'll all wish me a happy birthday because they're my friends and care about me. Please someone wake me up. I'm losing my mind here. Anybody please, help me._

_Robin? Starfire? Cyborg? Raven?_

_Don't leave me here alone. Don't forget about me. I need somebody, anybody. Someone please wake me up..... Wake me up! …........... WAKE ME UP!.........please........I don't want to be alone anymore._

_**Why dear Garfield, your never alone,**_ a voice smooth a silk said cutting through the endless silence. Hearing the comforting noise, Beast Boy was brought back from the brink of insanity.

_W..who...who said that? Is anybody there?_

_**Of course someone's here Garfield, someone is always there.**_

…**.**_Who are you?_

_**Who am I? Why I'm just a friend looking after another friend. If I recall correctly, you were just begging for someone to reach out and help you, right?**_

_I guess I did, but that still doesn't answer my question, who are you?_

_**Who I am is of little importance right now. What is important however is making sure that you survive this ordeal.**_

_Wait, are you saying that I'm not dead?_

_**Dead? Oh heavens, no. You're not dead, you're too important to die at the hand of a simple monster.**_

_If I'm not dead then where the hell am I?_

_**You're merely unconscious at the moment, as it's expected to be for one who has an ample amount of broken bones and internal bleeding.**_

_Unconscious? That doesn't make any sense. If I were unconscious, then how are we having this conversation, consciously?_

_**The extent of my powers allows me to do many things, such as tap into the very recesses of your mind to contact you. But that is besides the point. The reason I'm here is to help you.**_

_Help me? Why should I even trust you? I still don't even know who you are or what's your name._

_**Have I given any reason for you not to trust me? Believe me Garfield, I know much about you and I think........**_

_You don't know anything about me! And quite calling me Garfield as if you were my friend._

_**On the contrary Garfield, I happen to know much about you. I know that every day of your life you must act as a zoo keeper and put all of your primal needs in check. You must fight off the urges that all of the animals you turn into have such as to be alpha male of the group , to migrate, to hibernate, to mate, and to kill. I also know that although you are a vegetarian, the carnivore urge to consume meat eats away at you everyday, but the it makes the herbivore urge sick to its stomach. I know how your heart aches because you know that your love interest think of you no more that an immature child. I know the hurt you feel right now because your closest friend forgot to acknowledge your birthday. And finally, I know of the jester fa****ç****ade you put on for your team to hide all of these ****troubles.**_

_Okay, fine you know a little about me. Whoopee fucking do. What the hell is it that you want from me?_

_**Easy Garfield. All I want you to do is help me help you. You may not know it now, but you play a very important role in humanity's destiny right now and I'm going to see you through it each step of the way.**_

_Well what's there to do now. If you hadn't noticed I'm still kinda knocked out. _

_**Allow me to fix that.**_

A bright light suddenly erupted from the eternal darkness and the changeling soon found himself in a world of spinning and distorted colors. As all types of shades and hues began to swirl around Beast Boy, all of his senses began to return. He could smell the grass he was seated on, he could feel the pain of many broken bones and to his relief, he could hear his heart beating once again, despite how faint. When Beast Boy opened his eyes, the world around him was bright and full of fuzzy images. As his sight began to adjust to the light, his eyes widened in horror as they took in the scene before them.

Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were still fighting the Guardian but it would have been obvious even to a blind man on who was winning the fight. The Guardian still looked as undamaged as he had at the beginning of the fight, while each of the Titans looked like they were ready to pass out. Raven and Robin were the only two that were directly fighting the tree monster, while Cyborg, who was currently missing his right arm, provided support with his sonic cannon off to the side as carried the body of an unconscious Starfire over his shoulder.

Robin, who was covered in many scrapes and cape torn, seemed to be possessed by rage as he mercilessly attacked the large body of the Guardian with a series of swift kicks and powerful blows with his bo staff. Raven was evading capture from the vines as she blasted the Guardian with with beams of black magic.

_**My, my. It appears that your teammates are in a spot of trouble. How do you plan on defeating the Guardian?**_

_What are you talking about? Even if I was able too, I can't fight that thing, it's too powerful. _

_**True, it your current state, you would easily be defeated, but I believe that you have a form with enough power and agility to take down the Guardian. I believe that you and your team dubbed it "The Beast".**_

_The Beast! Are you crazy! That would only cause more harm then good. I've tried to gain control over it, but each time I've transformed into it, I'm overwhelmed by too many primal urges that I loose myself completely._

_**The problem to gaining control of the form is not the form itself but the approach that you are using. The 'Beast' is just all of the primal urges you have in physical form. By trying to force dominance over the urges, it only backfires onto yourself. I believe if you try to stop repressing the urges in your body, you'll be able to maintain control.**_

_**  
**But if I give into the urges, won't that just be the same as them controlling me?_

_**I never said give into them, but to stop repressing them. **_

_I don't know about this, it still seems too dangerous to leave the lives of my friends and I all at the gamble of if I can control myself or not._

_**While that maybe true, if you do nothing at all, you lose anyway, no?**_

While Beast Boy hated to admit it, but the voice in his head was right. He needed to do something now or never. The Guardian just caught Robin off guard and knocked to the side like a rag doll. He turned his attention to Raven who quickly went on the defensive by encasing herself in a black shield. The Guardian started to pound on the black dome with both arms as if it were playing a drum.

_**Garfield, you underestimate yourself too much. You have a great power inside of you that you have yet to realize. Do you actually believe that this 'Beast' is the peak of all your strength? If so, you are sadly mistaken, it's only the tip of the iceberg.**_

_I don't know what your talking about. If you know me so well, then you know that I am the weakest on the my team right now._

_**And with that thinking you always will be. Prove yourself wrong by taking control of the 'Beast's' power.**_

_I still don't know about this._

_**Well you may want to make up your mind quickly, because your friend seems to have gotten herself into trouble.**_

Beast Boy focused on Raven again and saw that the voice was telling the truth. The shield around Raven was starting to weaken, made apparent by all of the crack beginning to from on it. If the shield didn't hold, Raven would soon meet her end.

Just like that, all doubt from the changeling's mind disappeared. Raven was in danger. It was no longer the question of something he could do, but something he must do. He needed to protect Raven at all cost.

_What do I have to do?_

_**Don't try and force control over the primal urges, it will only aggravate them further. Instead allow your body to become a medium for them. Don't let them take over to the point where you lose control, but until you can feel the power flow through your veins.**_

_Are you sure about this?_

_**What do you have to lose at this point? I know you have no reason to trust me, but I honestly only have your best interest at heart.**_

…_.................. Okay, I'll give it a shot._

Beast Boy looked deep within himself to find the strand of DNA that would turn him into the Beast. As he found it, the primal urges started to attack him. They flooded his mind with thoughts to kill and consume the flesh of the something alive. Beast Boy almost became lost in the frenzy of madness but stopped himself when he remembered what he had to do.

_Raven! I need to save Raven. I can't lose control now. No! I won't lose control!_

Beast Boy suddenly feel a strong power course though his body as he began to transform.

Normal POV

The Guardian still had Raven trapped under her shield as he continued to pound away at it with powerful strikes. Each powerful blow, shook the entire barrier around the sorceress and caused it to crack a little more each time. Raven knew that her magic was weakening and that if she did not do something soon, she would be at the Guardian's complete mercy.

_Starfire and Robin are knocked out and Cyborg is no condition to help me now,' _Raven thought. '_If I don't do something soon, I might not make it._

"I tire of you foolish games, witch. It's time I end your stalling," The Guardian said as he brought both of his arms over his head and brought them down onto the magical shield at the same time. Instantly the shieldcompletely shattered, leaving a wide eyed Raven out in the open.

She quickly recovered from her shock to began the chant, "Azarath Metrion Zi....." Raven's incantation was disrupted as a wooden vine made its home around her neck, cutting her off from air. She brought both of her hand to her throat in a desperate attempt to breath.

"Enough of your witchcraft," the Guardian said as he tightened his grip and raise Raven off of the ground. "It's time for you to perish." To Raven it felt as though her throat was on fire as her vision had started to blur from the lack of air.

Just as Raven's arms started to limp, a green blur rushed passed her and slammed into the Guardian at an amazing speed. The impacted caused the Guardian to release its hold on Raven and send it sliding backwards across the ground into a nearby tree.

"Are you okay, Raven?" a gruff voice asked. As Raven's sight began to return back to normal, she gazed upon the figure in front of her.

"Beast Boy, is that you?" Raven asked the figure, not sure if the figure in front of her was her teammate or not."The one and only," he confirmed. This person was indeed Beast Boy but it was easy to see why Raven had not recognized him. Besides the green skin, the Beast Boy barely looked anything like himself.

His forest green hair creped all the way down his the top of his waist, wild and unkept. Patches of fur now rested at the top of his hands while his retractable claws were now completely extended and looked slightly shaper. His feet, now somewhat viewable through the remains of his tattered shoes, had become longer and more narrow with pointed toe nails at the ends of them. The pupils of his eyes had also narrowed giving them the appearance of cat eyes. Even his height had been altered. Once barely an inch taller than herself, Beast Boy was tall enough now to have a complete head over Cyborg. His muscles had become noticeably larger too, ripping some of his clothing. The strangest thing about Beast Boy's transformation was the fact that he had a long bushy tail prodding from the back of his pants.

Raven had never seen Beast Boy use the form that he was currently in, but she felt vibe around him that was similar to the one he had when he was in his 'Beast' form.

"Ah, young shape shifter, I see that you have been revived," The Guardian said as he started to stand up. "I was wondering if I was going to have to kill you while you were still unconscious."

Beast Boy turned towards the Guardian and let out a fierce snarl, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth to him. "You bastard! You tried to kill Raven and the rest of my friends. I'll make sure you don't leave this place alive!"

"Just because you have a new form, doesn't mean that you'll be able to beat me!" the Guardian said smugly.

"We'll see," Beast Boy returned. "Raven, take Robin and get somewhere safe while I take care of this guy." Raven was about to argue with him, saying that it would have been foolish to take the enemy on alone, but the intense look in his eyes told her now was not the time to mess around. Raven silently nodded as she slung one of Robin's arms around her neck. "Please don't get yourself kill Beast Boy," she said quietly as she drag Robin off toward Cyborg's direction.

Once again it was just the Guardian and Beast Boy.

"Let's finish this fight," Beast Boy snarled as he started to run toward the tree monster.

"I was just about to say the exact same thing," the Guardian said as he shot dozens of wooden vines in the changeling's direction.

As Beast Boy continued to charge towards the Guardian, he realize that many drastic changes had taken place within his body. First of all, his legs seemed almost weightless as he sped across the terrain. Usually he would have to be in the form of a cheetah to feel this fast, but here he was running close to seventy miles an hour without even trying.

When the wooden vine had started to get closer to him, Beast Boy realized another thing. The wooden vines were moving at a much slower pace than compared to last time. In fact the whole world around him appeared to be moving at a snails pace compared to him. Beast Boy easily weaved through the tentacle-like vines with fluid motions that seemed impossible for any human to preform.

Once Beast Boy had gotten through the vines, the Guardian raised his arm to deliver one of his lightning fast punches, but to the green hero, he might as well have been moving in slow motion. As the punch came, Beast Boy jump completely over the Guardian and landed behind him. Now to the enemy's back, completely exposed, Beast extended his claws and wildly started to slash the monster. The Guardian roared in pain as his back was made Beast Boy's personal scratching post. The Guardian began to turn around and as he did he swung a his massive arm, hoping to catch the green fiend off guard. Wrong move.

In an instant, Beast Boy grabbed the wooden limb wooden limb with both of his arms and held tightly. With strength matching Cyborg's or Starfire's, Beast Boy lifted the Guardian off the ground completely and slammed him back down hard.

The Guardian tried to regain control of his captured limb, but before he had the chance Beast Boy threw him a good twenty feet away. After crash landing, the Guardian quickly stood up looking as through he had been put through a wood chipper.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed, still shocked by Beast Boy's sudden power. "How in the name of hell did you acquire such a power in little to no time? Last time couldn't even hold your own against me and this time you are fighting me as though I was a seedling."

"I told you, for hurting my friends, I'm going to kill you." Beast Boy growled.

"Well it matters not. As long as I have my ability to recover from your wounds, there's no way that I can lose." the Guardian smugly said, wounds already starting to heal.

_' He's right. As long as thing can repair its damage, this fight could go on forever.' _Beast Boy thought. '_I got to find some way to end this now.' _Beast Boy closed his eyes and began to think.

**thump**

'_Its got to have a weak point somewhere' _

**thump, thump **'

_how about if I keep fighting it until it runs out of power. _

**thump thump, thump thump**

_no that's stupid, maybe if I cut off all of the limbs_'

**thump thump, thump thump, thump thump**

_'What the hell is that noise?'_ Beast Boy thought, as the irritating noise got on his last nerve._'It sounds like a heartbeat, but its no mine. It sounds like it's coming from........the Guardian? That thing has a heart or something like it?Hey, wait a minute. This might be the opportunity I've been looking for._

"I'll end this fight once and for all with this next move,"Beast Boy said as he crouched down on a all fours like a lion getting ready to strike.

"I'd like to see you try,"

Taking that as an invitation, Beast Boy used all of the muscles in his legs to pounced and seemed to fly through the air, aiming directly directly for the Guardian's torso. The Guardian saw the Beast Boy soar through the air at him with a great speed and tried to block it by crossing his arms out in front of him.

"That won't work," Beast Boy roared as he began to spin his body so fast that he appeared only as a green blur. Beast Boy spun straight through the Guardian's torso as if he was a power drill, causing the tree to roar in pain. Beast Boy was able to completely pass through the Guardian as he landed behind him covered in sap, leaving a humongous hole in the Guardian's chest.

The Guardian, a bit shaken by the surprising attack, said, "Do you think that you have won this battle? I 'll heal this mere wound and finish you off!"

"Try healing without this," Beast Boy smugly said as he showed the Guardian what was in his had. A giant black seed that looked similar to a deflated pufferfish rested in his palm, coated with an amber sap.

"M...my...my heart! But how did you..."

"Did you honestly think that these ears were just for show." Beast Boy replied with a smirk.

The Guardian stood still for a moment, still unable to believe that he had been beaten. The life force that had given him power to move started to leave his body causing his legs to sway a little bit.

"Well done changeling," the guardian quietly said, "I appears that you have more power than Yggdrasil thought you did." As he finish is final words, his body became lifeless and fell to the ground with a thud. Beast Boy stared at the Guardian's body silently for a moment before he was sure that the fight was over.

_'I did it' _he thought as his body began to shrink and lose all of its wild features. Once Beast Boy returned back to his normal form, he suddenly became really light headed and all of the images around him began to blur. For the second time today the world around Beast Boy disappeared as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

After watching the conclusion of the fight, the green haired Yggdrasil back away from the pay binoculars and made his way down the street.

"That sure was an unexpected outcome," he stated. "It appears that Garfield is full of more surprise than I anticipated."

_**#What else was to be expected from a person that I personally chose,# **_said the mysterious voice with no source of origin,_** #All Garfield need was a push in the right direction.#**_

"Master, I suppose you didn't have anything to do with Garfield's transformation that gave him the much need power to win, did you?" Yggdrasil said as he stared a the setting sun off in the horizon.

_**#I'll tell you what I told Yurei,#**_ the voice said _**#I see Garfield as a lump of clay. He has much potential and only needs a proper hand to guide him to unleash it all.**_#

"Whatever you say master. Anyway, I would like to comeback home now and get off of this disgusting planet." Yggdrasil said.

_**#As you wish#**_

Yggdrasil's body started to become transparent and continued to do so until he completely disappeared.

* * *

**THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU REVIEW !**

Thanks for reading. Since school is about to start again, you might not see another chapter till the end of the month, but remember **reviews will motivate me to do some crazy things.** Anyway, if you were confused at all, write it in the review. Most likely it will probably be answered in the next chapter.

In the next chapter Beast Boy learns things who the mysterious voice in his head was, how he knew so much about him, and things about his powers that he didn't even know. This and more in the next chapter of _Divine Beast. _See ya!


	4. Revelations

A/N: Hey everyone, long time no see. I'm so happy about all the great reviews that I got from chapter three that, Thanks everybody. I was so happy that I typed this story extra fast like I promise and it was ready on the 25 of August. Disaster struck however when my computer was reformatted by my stupid brother because he got a virus on it. This of course deleted my first copy of this chapter and I was about to rage quit when I remembered that I couldn't let my fans down.

So long story short, I was able to type this thing with your help. Anyway I've kept you long enough from the long awaited chapter four of _Divine Beast_, so here it is. ENJOY!

* * *

Revelations

In some unknown location right outside of the Earth's atmosphere, a woman was hastily walking down a wide, dark corridor. Her beautiful face was shrouded by locks of silky black hair that rolled down past her back to her waist, swaying left and right as she took each step. Her attire consisted of a traditional Japanese yukata, completely black, with the exception of the sleeves being cut off at the elbow. Tightly tied around her waist in the form of a giant bow, she sported a crimson sash which showed off her delicate hourglass figure. Her pale skin shone through the darkness as if it appeared that she was radiating moonlight off of her self. She would have appeared to be a ghost floating down the empty hallway if it were not for the consistent clacking noise of her wooden geta sandals on the hard metal floor.

The beautiful features of her face however were completely overshadowed by a vicious scowl that she had on her lips. If one were to stand close enough to her, they could probably feel the rage that was emitting from the young woman. One thing was for certain, Yurei Horo was pissed off.

As she advanced down the hallway, she came upon an automatic door, which slid open, allowing access into another room. Yurei stepped out from the skinny metal hallway and into a lush green forest that seemed to stretch on for miles on end. It looked as if she had walked straight into the Amazon Rain Forest. A variety of plant life completely covered the room leaving little to no space to move around without running into some sort of shrub or branch. Of course this only added to wood to the fire that was Yurei's temper.

"YGGDRASIL!" Yurei shrieked at the top of her lungs as her voiced echoed throughout the jungle of plants. Almost instantly, the green haired man feel from the trees and landed on the soil ground with a thud.

"Aww, my back," Yggdrasil complained as he brought his hands to his lower back. "Damn it woman, must you be so loud. Can't a person sleep on a tree in peace."

"Yggdrasil you have a lot of explaining to do," Yurei said ignoring her green haired companion. "What the hell happened back on Earth? I thought the plan was that if he showed no promise, you were to kill Garfield Logan."

"And that is what I did," Yggdrasil said as he stood up and straightened out his back. "At the time I saw no more potential in Logan, I told the the tree infected with my guardian seed to quit holding back his power and put an end the fight."

"And yet he still lives, safe and sound, no thanks to you" Yurei retorted. "I thought you and your plants were enough to handle this little nuisance, but apparently you can't even do that right."

"Hey don't get bitchy with me, Yurei" Yggdrasil snapped, quickly tiring of the girl's attitude. "I did as I was ordered and frankly, I think Master made a wise decision in choosing Garfield Logan as the candidate. Next time you want to question Master, please leave me out of it. I'm not some lap dog beckoned by your whistle."

At first it looked as Yurei was going to make snap a comeback, but ended up taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Yggdrasil, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you" Yurei said, fire now gone from her eyes, "It's just that I think there is a better person out there who would fit into Master's plan. I'll admit that Garfield has a unique power, but I just don't think that his talents are best suited for this operation."

A moment of stillness passed between them before a small smirk appeared on Yggdrasil's and put his hand on Yurei's shoulder, "Hey, don't start going soft on me, that's not the Yurei I know. Anyway just have faith in Master. He knows what he's doing."

Letting out another sigh, Yurei shrugged Yggdrasil's hand off and said "I guess your right. What are we suppose to do now anyway? Shouldn't we be moving on to the next part of Master's plan?"

"Master said he wanted Garfield to recover a bit before we move on with the next phase of our plan," Yggdrasil said, making his way back up the tree had fallen from earlier. "The Guardian tree did a pretty good number on him and I expect it to be two or three days before he's up and walking again."

"I hate sitting here and doing nothing. I need to do something to keep me busy" Yurei huffed then turned towards the exit and began to make her way out. "Gee, if I was this mad about Garfield being still alive, I can't imagine how Apollo is feeling right about now."

"Hey if you were in his place, would you feel threatened if someone might take your spot as Master's favorite?" Yggdrasil said as he got comfortable on his tree branch.

* * *

It had been two days since the Guardian attacked Jump City Park and Beast Boy was still unconscious from the fight. Right now he was in the infirmary on one of the medical beds with a peaceful expression on his face as he slumbered. To the left of his bed, Raven occupied a large arm chair, book in hand.

To a normal person who didn't know the sorceress on a personal level, it would appear as though Raven was simply enjoying her novel as she waited for her green companion to emerge from his deep sleep. However, to those friends in her life who she considered she was close to, (a group which only consisted of six or seven people), they would have notice that something was amidst with her.

Although the life support scanners that Cyborg had hooked up to Beast Boy said that he was alive and all of his bodily systems were functioning properly, Raven couldn't shake the feeling of weariness that possessed her, making it next to impossible for her to concentrate long enough to finish reading even one sentence in her book.

"_Why am I allowing this to affect so much?" _Raven thought, furrowing her brow, _"Beast Boy has been in far worse condition than this, so why is it now that I should choose to start worrying about him?"_

"_Maybe it's because you love him," _the pink emotion known as Happy pipped up from out of nowhere, earning a sigh from Raven. True, Raven was mostly in control of her emotions now but every once and awhile she find that they would pop up from out of nowhere and start giving their opinions as if they mattered. Happy was especially notorious for this.

"What do you want Happy?" Raven said, patience already dwindling. Normally when her emotions would get out of line, Raven would just ignore them and found out they would usually go away by themselves. This method however did not work for Happy. In fact, it only encouraged her. The persistent emotion was so determined to get Raven's attention that she had kept her up all night one time saying "Hey Raven, can you here me now? What about now? Can you hear me now, Raven?". Long story short, if Raven wanted to sleep at night, she had to answer Happy.

"_Hey Rae-Rae, just checking up on you and BB," _Happy said finishing up her sentence with a fit of giggles, only adding to Raven's annoyance.

"First of all never call me Rae-Rae again. Second, you should already know since we're the same person."

"_Oh, I know. I really here just to reassure Timid because she was too scared to see Beast Boy like this. Or was it that she was to scared to come to talk to you? Anyway Timid is all like 'Oh, what if he doesn't wake up? What if he paralyzed for the rest of his life? What if it's all my fault?' and all that junk. Brave was 'Don't worry, Beastie's on tough cookie,' but I could tell she was worried about him. Rude just said 'Whatever', but I could tell she was worried too. And..'_

Did Raven mention that Happy enjoyed doing impressions of the other emotions?

"Happy, as much I enjoy your company, my mind already has enough stuff to deal with right now and I think it's best that you leave."

"_Aw, come on Rae-Rae, you never let me have any fun," _Happy complained.

"What did I tell you about calling me-"

"_Hey look he's waking up! Yeah!"_

Raven quickly turned to the green changeling laying in the bed and saw that Happy's observation was true. As if a bear waking up from a long hibernation, Beast Boy's eyes began to flutter open and it appeared that life was beginning to return to his body. He stretched his arms above his head and let out an extended yawn.

Opening his eyes again, Beast Boy looked around the room in a dazed confusion, looking hopelessly lost. The display reminded Raven of a small puppy who had lost its way from home. He finally turn to Raven's direction and realized for the first time that he was not the only one in the room.

"Raven? What are you doing here? Where is here exactly?" he said completely confused at what was happening around him.

"Sharp as ever I see," Raven said in her monotone voice but had a small ghost of a smile on her lips. "I good to see that your okay Beast Boy."

Beast Boy tried to sit up, but as he did an sharp pain to hold in his head, causing him to lay back down with a scrunched face and bring his hand to his right temple. "Aw, my head is killing me. How long was I out for anyway?"

"If you couldn't tell by your smell, you've been out for at least two days."

"Wow, that's two jokes within a couple seconds of each other. That must be some sort of new record for you Rae."

"Your lucky your technically still in medical care or else I would have to seriously injure you. And I wasn't joking about the smell. Nobody felt like bathing your naked unconscious body. "

"Really now? I thought that you would have been jumping for joy at thought of having your way with my body." Beast Boy said with a fox like grin.

"Do you want to get knocked out again?" Raven said as she wore a glare that looked like it would have burnt a hole in Beast Boy's skull,"

"You know I'm just pushing your buttons Rae," said Beast Boy stretching his back. "I need to catch up on all my teasing, I'm already two days behind.. Oh and by the way, thank for healing up all my injuries. Besides this pounding headache, I feel good as ever." Beast Boy said swinging his arms back and forth to show her that he felt no pain.

There was a brief moment that Raven hesitated before talking unsure of what to say. "Beast Boy, I didn't heal you injuries. When I check you vital signs back at the park two days ago, you were in critical condition with numerous broken bones and internal bleeding. When we go back from the park however, besides a could of scratches, you were completely fine. All the damaged you took from the tree monster disappeared as though it were magic."

"Wow that's strange," he said, unsure of how to answer.

"_It must have had something to do with that transformation that I turned into back at the park." _Beast Boy thought, remembering how invincible he felt when he transformed into that strange creature at the park._ "I remember that I was feeling like crap after the Guardian kicked my ass the first time and then all of a sudden I start hearing this weird voice in my head."_

Beast Boy started to remember how disturbing it felt when that voice was knew so much about him and how he felt. _"That was probably one of the strange things I have ever experienced, and that's a lot coming from a guy who sees weird stuff happen almost everyday._ _I don't think I should tell Raven and the other's about it yet, they already have enough to worry about."_

"Hey, where is everybody anyway?" Beast Boy said, trying his best to change the topic before Raven could prod him for anymore information.

"Cyborg is in his computer lab. If he isn't trying to chat with Jinx online, he should be analyzing that black seed thing that you ripped out of that tree creature's chest. Starfire volunteered to help the park staff clean up all the damage at the park. Robin is going over the footage that Cyborg recorded at the park."

"Wait, what are you suppose to be doing then?"

"Someone had to watch over your unconscious body and since everyone else was doing something useful, that left me to do the job."

"And here I thought you actually cared."

"You idiot, of course I care," Raven stated, serious expression never betraying her,"Your my friend and despite all of your annoying antics, your one of the only people whose company I actually stand and sometimes enjoy when your not acting stupid."

"Thanks Rae. That means a lot"

"Yeah don't let it go to your head though,"

Silence enveloped the room as the two stared deeply into each others eyes. Behind those eyes were floods of emotion that both of the Titans wanted to voice to each other but did not have the courage to act on. After realizing that they had been staring at each other for a little over a minute, both teens looked away a blush crept over their faces.

To ruin one of peaceful moments that the two rarely shared, the automatic door slid open and Robin walked into the infirmary with a stern look on his face "Beast Boy we need to talk,"

"Robin, hey man. I haven't seen you in what like two or three days," Beast Boy joked.

"Beast Boy, this is serious. I don't have time for your antics today. We need to discuss what happened at the park," Robin said, expression never faltering.

"What's there to discuss? We found the monster, fought it, and kicked its butt. End of story,"

"That doesn't explain the fact of your insubordination."

"Insubordination!?" Beast Boy nearly shouted "What the hell are you talking about Rob?"

"I ordered the team to stop their search and regroup so we could lay down another plan but instead you fight the monster, don't bother to contact us again, and almost end up getting yourself killed." Robin listed.

"Hey, quit treating this as if all of it were my fault." Beast Boy said annoyed that he had just woken up only to be scold by his leader. "I tried to get back in touch with you guys but the tree thing destroyed my communicator."

"That still doesn't explain the fact of why you tried pull the tough guy act and fight the monster solo. That was a very dangerous and stupid move to do, even for you Beast Boy."

"Don't treat me as if I were some stupid child!" The green teen really was trying to keep his calm but was failing miserably at the moment. "I'll admit it was foolish of me to try and fight the thing by myself, but I knew when there was no way I could win. I wasn't going to be stupid and try to fight a clearly one sided battle. I tried to escape, but the tree monster had me cornered."

"If you weren't screwing around and came to the meeting point from the start like I told you, most of this stuff could have been avoided," Robin returned.

"Hey if it wasn't for me, all of you would have died back there," the changeling shot back just as quickly.

"Speaking of how you defeated the creature back at the park raises another question too. What was that you turned into at the park? It looked very similar to your Beast form and you know you can't control that?"

"I had everything under control and even managed to win, no thanks to you."

"You better watch your tone with me Beast Boy, you're already in hot water," Robin with a voice edge on the edge of hostility. "I need to now how you manage to turn into that thing without losing control."

"How am I suppose to know, animal instinct? I don't really think about those things in the heat of battle. I saw that my friends were in danger and I decided to act on it. Something inside of me just took control and that all I can tell."

'That's not a good enough explanation. That form you took may be as unstable as your Beast form. Until you can tell me how you turned into that thing or find out what it is, I forbid from turning into that form until further notice."

"You can't do that Rob, it's not fair," Beast Boy had a problem about being ordered on what to do and how to act, but had always put it aside to not cause any problems with the team. But here was Robin commanding him on how he should use his own powers. That was crossing the line.

"As the leader of the Titans, I have authority to give orders that I deem necessary for best interest of the team. It's my job to make sure that everyone under my leadership is as safe as they can be and right now we don't know enough about that form for you to continue to use it."

"We know that I have enough control of it to use it in battle. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that you think you may have control over it but we don't know if at any moment that your new form can turn on us in the middle of a battle. Sorry Beast Boy, but I don't trust it enough for you to use it in battle."

"Is it that you don't trust it enough or is it me you don't trust." Beast Boy question. The way he had said it, so calmly and serious at the same time, made the changeling look pretty intimidating.

"Maybe if you didn't act like an immature brat all the time, I could place a little more trust in you, but from what I can see, you haven't changed since we were teenagers." Robin said, just as serious.

"You know what Robin, I'm sick of you looking down on me as if I were some burden to this team." Beast Boy's tolerance had finally reached it's boiling point. "You can take that pompous attitude of yours and shove it up your-"

"That's enough!" Raven yelled, receiving startled looks from both of the boys. She had enough just sitting there and decided to make her presence known again. "Your both acting like two arguing children right now. Robin, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you had this talk with Beast Boy some other time. Right now he needs to get some rest and you yelling in his face isn't going to help him."

Robin was about to argue his case, but after receiving one of Raven's famous glares that said 'you better stop if you know what's good for you', he quickly decided to rethink his words. "Okay fine, I'll leave. Just remember Beast Boy, this conversation isn't over yet." With that, he spun around towards the door and quickly took his leave.

It was quiet for a moment or two and only sound that could be heard were the hard breathes that Beast Boy took. After he had composed himself, Beast Boy shamefully turned to Raven "Sorry you had to see me act like that Rae. Anyway, thanks by the way. I don't know how much of Robin's reprimanding I could take."

"Don't mention it," Raven said as she followed Robin out of the door. "You saved me from that tree monster and I saved you from Robin. We're even now. Just do everyone a favor and try to get some more sleep."

Just as Raven flipped the light switch and had one foot out of the door, she stopped her stride and shot the green changeling a look "One more thing Beast Boy, if I ever see you do anything that stupid that endangers your life again, I'll personally kill you myself." And with that, she stepped outside the room, leaving Beast Boy to himself.

"Gee talk about tough love,"

* * *

Located feet below the Titans Tower was the computer mainframe and crime lab. It only occupant at the moment was the team techy, Cyborg, who was hard at work analyzing the black seed like object to see if he could obtain any information from it to see if he could learn anything from their mysterious attacker at the park.

At least, he would have been doing all of this if he wasn't distracted by a pink haired sorceress on his computer screen.

"All I'm saying is that if you think he is having commitment problems, you need to sit down with him and have a talk about it," Cyborg said, voice filled with concern.

"And I have tried that, but every time we start talking about he goes off and says not to worry about it and we end of getting nowhere," Jinx said with what appeared like a mix of anger and sadness.

"Just tell him if, he really cares about you, he'll listen to what you have to say and you'll get through this together."

"I don't know, with Wally its always here today, gone tomorrow," Jinx sourly said, "I don't need or want someone who disappears for days on end only to come back and say he was hanging out with some of his friends."

Jinx took a deep sigh trying to physically release some of her pent up anger. She turned back to Cyborg and gave him a gentle look. " Hey, thanks Tin man for listening. You must get tired of hearing me babble on and on about my relationship problems."

"Hey it's no problem Jinx, you know that your my girl." the cybernetic man said, returning back to his usual demeanor. " I use to have the same kinda problems with Bumble Bee. Can you imagine how threatened I felt with her living with four other guys, one who was handsome enough to get an instant career as a supermodel."

"Speaking of which, hows your relationship Buzzy?" Jinx question.

"Didn't you know? We broke up about year ago." Cyborg said slightly surprised. "It's just too weird going out with someone who similar to you in almost every way. I'm a man who likes something different and with her it was the same thing I expected every time. I mean, we're still good friends and all, but I think that's all we'll ever be."

"You know Cy, if things don't work out between Wally and me maybe you and I could-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything _important_," Robin said as he stepped out of the shadows from behind Cyborg. Robin had a knack for ruining the moment.

"R-robin, wha...what are you doing here?" Cyborg stuttered, clearly bewildered from undetected entrance Robin had made.

"I came to check in with my diligently working teammate to see if he got any farther in identifying the evidence."

"Hey Boy Blunder long time no see." Jinx pipped with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I see that your still the same stick in the mud as you use to be."

"And your still the mischievous nymph thats all ways getting my teammate here in trouble" Robin said as he walked next to Cyborg, who was still baffled enough not to piece together a proper sentence. "It's nice to see you again Jinx but Cy here has a job to do right now."

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I understand when I'm not wanted. I'll see see ya later Cy. Thanks again." With that the face of Jinx disappeared and the large computer screen went black.

An uncomfortable and awkward silence filled the room. Cyborg waited to receive a stern reprimanding from his leader, but when nothing came, he decided it was safe to talk. "So how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to say that you would make one hell of a marriage consoler." Running a hand through his slick black hair. "You know Cyborg, these little discussions you've been having with Jinx recently is really starting to you work effort."

"I know, I know. It's just that she needs someone to talk to when Kid Flash ain't there and I can't just leave her hanging all alone."

"So you see it fit that you take the responsibility that should belong to her boyfriend," Robin retorted. "Doesn't that make you feel like you are only second fiddle in her eyes or something?"

"Hey thanks for rubbing it in man," Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Let's talk about relationships some other time," Robin said, going back into his 'leader mode', "Right now I want to hear what your analysis is on that seed that we were able to obtain from the tree creature we fought the other day,"

"Well after running a couple of test on the seed, I was able to get a little information out of it, but it leaves us with more questions than answers." Cyborg stated as he made his way across the room. Once there, he opened up a cabinet and started to dig through it.

"Let me remind you Robin that my field of expertise is in science and mechanics, I'm no botanist. I may have overlooked somethings while I was running some test on the seed but this is what I was able to come up with." He pulled out a stack of papers with graphs and diagrams of what he had been able to test earlier and handed it to his leader.

"From what I was able to come up with, the seed selects a near by plant as a host and forms a symbiotic relationship with it. The plant provides the seed with a ration of the nutrients it produces during photosynthesis and in return the seed injects its host with a chemical that it produces inside of itself."

"What exactly does this chemical do?" Robin inquired

"Take a look for yourself," Cyborg walked to a nearby table to grab something that lay underneath it. Now on the table, Cyborg presented Robin with a giant sunflower that was almost as tall as the mechanical man himself. With its petals the size of small plates and the leaves on its stem looking as though they were sharp enough to cut paper, the humongous sunflower looked as though it had been growing for many years.

"I planted this flower a little under an hour ago and this is what I got. From what I was able to observe, it looks like some sort of enzyme that acts as an enhanced steroid is injected into the plant, resulting in accelerated growth, enhanced durability, and decreased regeneration time."

"But how does that explain the little incident we had at the park with the tree monster? Does the seed cause any type of mutations or anything."

"It doesn't, the seed just acted as a power source for the monster. Whatever gave the thing intelligence and mobility came from an outside source."

"Do we at least know the origin from which the seed came from?"

"That's another negative. I have scanned some of the most well informed encyclopedia's on plant life and nothing even comes close to a match. Whatever this seed is, it was not created by nature."

"This just brings us right back to square one," Robin exhaustedly said, a sigh following close by. As a protege of one of the best detectives in the world, Robin was not one who was use to being left in the dark.

"If we're not getting any answers from this, let's at least review the footage you were able to get of Beast Boy when he got back into the fight," Robin said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"On it," Cyborg walked up the the main computer and began to skillfully type on the keyboard. Once he had opened the proper application, he pick up a USB cord already hooked up to the computer and and connected the other end to a slot on the mechanical half of his head. A moment or two later, footage of when the rest of the Titan had first found the Guardian started to role.

"Fast forward it to the time Beast Boy transformed," the video speed up, passing all of the part where the Titans were easily taken down by the Guardian. The video of the fight continued to fly by until Robin spotted a blur of green. "Slow the tape down right here."

The video instantly began to slow down, giving the two men a glimpse of a Beast Boy in his new form in action. They watched as he skillfully weaved in and out between the Guardian's attacks as though he were doing some sort of elegant dance. Cyborg almost visible shuttered to seeing how savage Beast Boy looked when he completely lifted the Guardian over his head and threw him a good distance away. Robin analyzed the rest of the clip with hard eyes, trying to see whether this thing could be a possible threat to the team.

When the clip had stopped rolling, Cyborg was still in a state of awe, despite having seen the same scene before," I still can't believe that's the same Beast Boy that we know. Did you see how he was able to dodge all of those fast attacks. His speed and reaction time were off the charts! To him, it must have appeared as though the whole world had been in slow motion."

"But the question is can we trust Beast Boy to act responsibly with this new power?" Robin said.

"C'mon Robin, this is BB were talking about. Sure, he may act like a dunce sometimes but even he knows when to act serious when the time calls for it ."

"I'm not doubting his skills Cy, its just that this whole thing just making me skeptical. How was Beast Boy able to turn into creature just as powerful, if not more, than the Beast and still able to maintain control over it? This whole situation is just irritating."

"I know how you feel man. Can't find enough evidence on the tree monster, Beast Boy suddenly gets this new form without any explanation. It's frustrating just standing by not being able to do anything, but the fact of the matter is that we just don't have enough evidence to take any action in either case."

"The ironic thing about it Cyborg is that here I am suppose to be a top tier detective and I end up coming up with more questions that with answers." Robin found enough irony in the situation to slightly chuckle. "If my mentor was here right now, I think he would have a few choice words for me right about now."

Just then a cold shiver ran down Robin's spine and all of his sense went on full alert. Robin had felt this way many times in his life. He had trained this way to know if he was being observed or watched by a hidden enemy or foe. Robin instantly knew that Cyborg and him were not the only one's in the crime lab and that they were being watched. There were very few people who could sneak into Titan's tower undetected and even fewer who could remain hidden from Robin. Instantly Robin was able to figure out who their mysterious observer was.

"_Speak of the devil,_" Robin thought, "_Could this situation get anymore ironic?"_

"Hey Cyborg, since Beast Boy is feeling better, why don't you go up stairs and set up the _thing,_" Robin causally said.

"Are you sure Robin, I mean didn't he just wake up a couple of hours ago," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if we did it today. Besides, I was a little hard on him earlier and I think he needs something to cheer him up."

"Okay, if you say so," Cyborg said walking towards the door without looking back.

After Robin had made sure Cyborg was out of the vicinity,"his expression went hard as he said to the trespasser "So, what do you want Bruce?"

Out from the shadows behind Robin, a tall, dark, and looming figure began to approach him. The very presence of this man would have instantly struck fear into any normal man. His light footsteps could barely be heard as he walked next to Robin, stand about a good head over him. Even though Robin had know this man for years, he still found it somewhat intimidating standing next to him. "It's been a while Dick," The rough yet strangely smooth voice of the Batman said.

"I can't say that's really a problem." Robin said evenly..

"I see you still have your same charm," Batman said able to perfectly match the tone of his once upon a time apprentice

Now slightly irritated, Robin turned towards the Knight of Darkness and said "What is it that you want Bruce? Your not one just drop in and say hi."

"I wanted to discuss the events that took place in the park a couple days ago with you," Batman said getting straight down to business.

"How did you know about the attack on Jump City Park? We asked the media not to release anything at this time," Robin said already knowing the answer."

"Robin you should know by now that The Justice League monitors all superhero activity, even groups not directly affiliated with us."

"You know, all this unauthorized observation is what causes some people to feel uneasy about the Justice League." It was true. Even though the populace of the Earth had been saved numerous times by the Justice League, they were still not comfortable having the planet monitored 24/7 by people who could just as easily take it over.

"I didn't come visit you to talk about Justice League procedures, we need to discuss what happened in that park two days ago," Batman said wanting to get off the topic he had heard about a million times.

"What's there to talk about? A monster come and reeks havoc, we intervene and save the day. Nothing out of the ordinary for the Titans."

"It wasn't what you guys did that I found intriguing, but your teammate Beast Boy." Batman stated.

"Your talking the form that he took during the battle, aren't you." Robin said, fully knowing the answer.

"Exactly. You know as well as I do that sudden changes in abnormal powers, especially ones that have been maintained for a couple of years, is never a good thing."

"Is an issue that is really that serious? I know that this form has the potential to be dangerous but is is something that needs the League's supervision." Robin did not enjoy when people encroached on his leadership and that included his mentor.

"It may seem insignificant at the time, but Beast Boy may be a danger to himself as to everyone around him." said Batman

"What do you mean?"

"Over the past three years there were four other cases when metahumens experienced a radical change in their powers. Us here at the League monitored for a few months just to make sure that they did not use their powers for personal gain or crime. Once we deemed that they were no threat to the public, we ceased any observations of them. However, not long after we cut surveillance, we were getting reports that the same metahumens were causing mayhem in their respective areas. By the time the league could intervene, they had all disappeared without any traceable evidence. These cases could be linked or not, but either way I thought that I should inform you that we're going to be keeping an eye on you and the rest of the Titans."

"After all these years, you still continue to treat me like a kid who has know idea what he's doing. Beast Boy is not only my teammate but a good friend too. Whatever he's going through, the rest of the Titan's and I will see it through together. I don't need you and the League watching over our shoulders waiting for us to mess up. This is my team Bruce and I can handle it just fine."

"Like it or not Dick, the League has already voted on the issue and plan on following it through, with or without you consent. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. If compromising the privacy of Garfield Logan is necessary sacrifice we need make in order to keep the public safe from harm, then you can be sure we will make it without hesitation."

As always, Batman had a solid point which Robin could not crack. He knew deep down that Bruce was right and that he was acting like a spoil child who did not want to share his toys. Robin let out a sigh of defeat and turned away from Batman, not able to face him.

"Look Robin, I know you don't like this and frankly I can't stand some of the regulations of the League but deep down you know that its important that we leave no room for error, no matter how small the situation. If it's any constellation, I was one of the seven original members who voted against this course of action."

If Robin felt any constellation knowing that Batman was against this too, he did not show it. Instead all he said was, "You know Bruce it's actually kind of ironic. Here you are preaching that the Justice League watches everyone to keep the world safe from itself. If that philosophy is true, who watches you guys?"

When he received no reply, he turned around already knowing that his mentor had pulled his famous Houdini disappearing act.

"I'll never understand how he does that," Robin said as he returned to the computer to finish his work.

* * *

In the dark medical wing of Titan's Tower, a young changeling sat in the hospital bed, unable to obtain sleep. The anger he from his earlier spat with Robin and the confusion he felt of the whole situation at the park still lingered in his mind and refused him well deserved rest.

Even though he was mad at Robin for the moment, he knew he was only looking out for the rest of the team. Beast Boy had learned the transformation he did at the park from some voice in his head and the more he though about it, the more he realize that he could have handle thing a little better than he did.

"I feel like a jackass," He said sulking on his bed.

"_Why should you feel like the fool when it is this Robin that is blinded by ignorance,"_ A familiar voice echoed in Beast Boy's mind.

"Arrggh!" Beast Boy said before falling out of the bed and landing on the cold hard floor, bottom first.

"_You need not fear not young Garfield, for I come bearing good news," _

"I'm hearing voices in my head again. Maybe Raven was right about me going crazy." Beast Boy said as he tried to pretend he was imagining the whole thing.

"_Trust me when I say that you are in right of mind Garfield."_ the voice said, slightly amused.

Realizing that the voice was not going to leave him, Beast Boy said, "Listen you, I got some questions that need answers right now. Thanks to you, I'm waist deep in trouble with Robin."

"_All in due time Garfield, all in due time. For now however, I would like to congratulate you for passing as well as surviving your trail of strength. You were even able to turn into a refined form of the Beast, just as instructed"_

"Trial of strength? What are you talking about?"

"_Please, did you actually think that the Guardian just grew out of the ground and started causing pandemonium for no reason?_

"Wait, are you the guy that gave the Guardian his powers?"

" _That pleasure went to one of my subordinates!"_

"That doesn't change the fact that you lent a hand in the Guardian destroying the park!"He said practically shouting. "Man, the one time I hear voices in my head, it has to be evil."

"_Your perception of evil differs from mine. I only wanted to test your abilities to see if you would have been any use to me. Sure the park was vandalized and destroyed, but it was a necessity in the greater scheme of things."_

"A necessity?! Are you kidding me! I don't know where your from but here on planet Earth, when you put people's lives in danger its considered an act of evil."

"_Let me ask you something, was anybody in any real danger? Sure a couple people were hospitalized during the Guardian's assault, but other than a couple minor injuries no one's life was in peril._

"Really now, because if I remember correctly, Raven's life didn't look like it was in the best of care when that nature freak was strangling her with remorse."

"_Did you actually think I would have let it gone that far? If I wanted to, I could have given my subordinate the order to kill you all without hesitation . No Beast Boy, you have a much greater destiny than meeting you demise at the hands of a plant."_

"There you go again, you keep saying that you need me and that you want me to join your group. Well if this is the way you run things, than I don't want to be any part of it.

"_Garfield, you have such a unique and powerful gift. In fact without you my attempts to complete my plan will all be futile._

"What is this plan of yours you keep telling me about exactly?

"_I can't repeat it right now, but let's just say it involves the making the world a better place for all life forms. However, we can only achieve this with the use of your Divine power"_

"My divine power? Changing into animals is pretty cool and all, but I would hardly consider my powers anything above mediocre."

"_To the unimaginative mind yes, but with careful instruction and the right mindset, your powers seem to have not limits. In this world there are four levels of strength to a superpower. The first and the lowest is what I call Pinnacle of Mortality. These powers consist of peak human performance in a certain attribute that the person excels in. Your leader Robin is a prime example with his art of deduction and flexibility._

"_The following class of power is what I like to call Transcendence of Humanity. This level includes individuals who have been gifted with incredible attributes that would otherwise be impossible for a human to obtain naturally. Basically they have what you would call run-of-the-mill superpowers, such as your comrades Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. Typical types of powers you will find in this category include laser vision, Inhuman strength, flight, invulnerability, etc. " _

"_The final and most powerful level is Divine. Out of all lifeforms who possess unique powers, those at the Divine level are set apart from everyone else. Where the other ability classes are bound by limitations, restrictions, and regulations, Divine level powers have seemingly limitless possibilities. This Garfield is the level that you find yourself at." _

"I might be the one hearing voices in my head, but I think you're the crazy person here. I'm a far shoot from having limitless power. Changing into animals isn't that big of a deal."

"_Your correct, shape shifting into Earth's animals is nothing special, but I believe your powers go beyond that. Tell me do you know of any animal on earth that resembles the form which you call "The Beast"?"_

"I always thought of it of some sort of large feline slash canine hybrid but your right, I've always notice that "The Beast" doesn't fall into any category of animal I've ever seen. I always thought of the form as a special exception to my powers."

"_But that one exception leads to the key of your powers. Tell me Beast Boy, who defines what an animal is? A living multicellular organism who performs metabolic functions in order to remain alive. Doesn't that sound like every living thing that you have come across, including humans. Think about it this way, are your powers specific enough only to allow you to alter your form into Earth's wildlife. If this were true, you wouldn't have the ability to change into "The Beast" or it's controlled form you turned into at the park._

The more and more Beast Boy talked to this disembodied voice, the more he realized that he actually knew what he was talking about. "It's not like I haven't thought about the extent of my powers before," Beast Boy admitted, "it's just that I never really it. It also didn't help that I never heard anyone voice this concern either, so I just went on the assumption that this was limit to my powers.

"_But now you do have someone to question the full potential of your abilities. From what I was able to observe, you powers focus around a the structure of DNA found in the cells of a living organism. Your mind makes a mental picture the structure of DNA that belongs to an organism that is real, extinct or fictional and applies it to all of your cells, resulting in your body changing into the specified organism you took the strand of DNA. With your abilities, theoretically you should be able to turn into any living organism whose DNA your are able to create in your mind."_

"You know that you telling me all of this doesn't change that fact that I still can't trust you,"

"_Have I given you a reason not to?"_

"Besides sending your overgrown weed to kill me,"

"_As I told you before that battle was necessary. No one was in any real danger." _Beast Boy was finding it harder and harder to argue with the voice as he offered more knowledge and advice._"Join us Garfield and we can make this world a better place for all life."_

"I still don't know enough about you or you little group to start making any commitments. You ask me to become a part of something that I still know nothing of."

"_You argument is reasonable but you must understand that the reason I leave you in the dark on certain subject is because you will learn of them when the time is right. You do not have to make any ties to our group for now, but at least think about it and the things that I have told you."_

"I know I might regret saying this but how will I be able to contact you."

"_You don't need to worry yourself with communication for it will be I who will contact you when I see it fit."_

"_Before I depart from your mind there was one thing that I wanted to tell you. Last time we talked you asked me for my name and I withheld it from you, now however I feel that it is only fair that you know who I am. I am usually call by a respected title by my subordinates such as master or liege but the name that was given to me during my birth was Lucifer."_

And with that the mental connection he felt slipped away, leaving him alone in the dark again.

"_Just when I think things couldn't get any weirder in my life, this voice acting like I'm the messiah or something comes out of nowhere," _Beast Boy though, now even more confused than he was earlier, _"All I want to do is get sleep."_

A heavy set of hands made sure he found no sleep as he heard them pounding on his door. Feeling like it was destined that he would get any rest now, Beast Boy sat up in his bed and said."Come in,"

His familiar metallic teammate walked though the door,wearing a smile that was contagious."Hey BB, glad to see you awake. Really had the team worried you know. How's my favorite grass stain doing?"

"I feel like I've been deprived of food and sleep for a year." The changeling said glad to see his best friend, despite being completely tired, "You know that stuff that you guys were pumping into me when I was still in la la land doesn't hit the spot like solid food. Any chance of you making me a tofu burger?"

"How about you get off of your lazy butt and go to the kitchen to make one, while I continue not to touch that fake meat with a ten foot pole." He joked as he walked over to the bedside and practically hoisted Beast Boy up.

"Hey shouldn't you be telling me to get some rest or something?" the changeling said as he tried desperately to crawl back into the bed.

"You were sleeping for two days straight. How much more rest do you need?"Cyborg said as he planted his friend on the floor. Besides you look wide awake to me."

"You know you're such a nice guy Cy." Beast Boy, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere string bean, now get off you grass stained butt and get down to the kitchen" he said as the both made their way down to the common room.

As they made their way down the corridor, Beast Boy realized that he friend had still not remembered his birthday, even after being knocked out for two days. This saddened him slightly and he knew that he needed to lay this problem out on the table now.

"You know Cyborg there something, that's been bothering me." he said hesitantly.

"Go ahead Beast Boy, you can tell me anything."

"We'll it just- hey why are all of the light's out?" Beast Boy and Cyborg had just walked into the common room, to find it pitch black.

"Now that's strange. Let's see if I can find a light switch," Cyborg said with unconvincing surprise.

When the lights were suddenly turn and his eyes had adjusted to the light , Beast Boy found all of his friends circling around the room, each with a present in hand. The common room was suited with simple party decorations such as balloons, streamers, and a giant banner going from one side of the room to the other, saying the phrase **'Happy Birthday'.** He even spotted a giant chocolate birthday cake on the kitchen counter with eighteen lit candles.

To say Beast Boy was surprise would have been an understatement.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" all four of his friends chorused in union, however Raven had not been as enthusiastic as the others.

Beast Boy just stood there, still not over the shock that his friend had not forgotten his birthday.

After a couple of moments without seeing even the slightest reaction, Raven said "I knew a surprise party was a bad idea."

"Tell us friend Beast Boy, are you not joyful that we celebrate the day of your birth? Are you still feeling unwell" Starfire said, concern that her friend was still injured.

The sad face on Starfire quickly allowed the changeling to recover from his shock. "I thought you guys completely forgot! When it was my birthday you guy's didn't mention it once."

"That's because we had planned it later for that day," Raven said, "but it's actually pretty hard to surprise someone who is unconscious for two days"

"You our friend Beast Boy, we would forget about you, even if we tried," Robin said as he walked next to him. "And about earlier, we both said some stuff we shouldn't have had and I just wanted to be the bigger man first and say that I am sorry." He offered his hand to Beast Boy. "I know it my decisions seems unfair now but give it sometime Beast Boy, we'll be able to get through this together."

"You know that I can't stay mad at my friends," Beast Boy said as he took his leader's hand and gave it a firm shake."Thanks guys. You guys are the greatest, you know that. What did I do to deserve friends like you?"

"Absolutely nothing," Cyborg said lifting up a giant knife and making his way toward the cake. "now lets dig into this cake before all the wax falls onto it."

* * *

In some unknown part of space, a familiar figure was once again in a dark room star gazing in front of a giant window. As he continued to gaze out at the infinite tiny lights, a man with short flaming red hair walked up next to him and stared out the window as well.

"Apollo," the figure said acknowledging his companion's, "I've been expecting you. It's come to my attention that you have a concern you wish to tell me.

The young man known as Apollo calmly stated, "Master Lucifer, it seems that Garfield may not be as easy to sway as you had anticipate. It looks futile to get him to join our cause"

Lucifer let out a warm chuckle before saying, "Patience Apollo. Garfield will join us. The only thing that bounds him to the Earth is the ties he has with his friends. He views them as his only family and more. Once we sever those ties, he will practically come walking to us."

The two continued to stargaze in silence, as if the tiny lights were to reveal the events that would soon take place.

* * *

**THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU REVIEW**

There you have it the long awaited chapter for reading and the next Chapter will hopefully be up in mid October (what with school and all). In the next chapter there should be some BBXRAE fluff for all you BBXRAE fans and I want to put some action in there as well. If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I apologies. I wanted to get this chapter to you guys on schedule.

Anyway leave any questions you have in the reviews you leave and until next time SEE YA!


	5. The Serpent

A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry about me taking forever to update. Family Issues again and a major writers block. Anyway thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I am leaving for vacation and wanted to get this chapter done so did not do a lot of proof reading, but I will edit it when I come back. **In this Chapter you may note some MINOR religious references. I am not trying to impose any religion on my religion on to anyone. This story is for the purpose of entertainment only. **

don't worry guys I haven't given up on this fic. Come hell or high water, I will finish this story. Anyway on with the show!

The Serpent

"Come on Yurei, all I'm saying is that you need to mellow out and come see a movie with me," Yggdrasil pleaded while he leaned back in his chair lazily.

"And all I'm saying is that you need to cease your flirtation with me and focus on the task at hand," the raven haired girl shot back with an exasperated tone. " When are you going to learn that I am not looking for a relationship right now and even if I was, there's no way I would consider going out with a moss head like you?"

"Aww, you're no fun," Yggdrasil whined as he straighted his chair back to a normal position, placed his arms on the glass table in front of him and began to drum his fingers on the surface out of shear boredom. The two teens had been instructed by their master to wait for him and the rest of their teammates at this table. He told them that he needed to discuss what the next step of the plan was with them and what their assign tasks were going to be. This however was nearly over fifteen minutes ago and let's just say that Yggdrasil is not the most patient person in the world. After the first five minutes, he tried to amuse himself by whistling a familiar tune which he couldn't quite remember the name of. After receiving a nasty scowl from Yurei, Yggdrasil hoped the view outside would keep his mind occupied. Like many of the other rooms, this one was encased in durable glass the which gave its occupants a grand view of the stars and the rest of space. While many people could only dream from seeing the stars from space, the young man had become familiar with this view over the past nine years of his life and now actual found it boring. After another two minutes of star gazing, he had attempted to make the time pass by indulging in a light conversation with his companion. This only brought disaster when it became blatantly obvious that she would rather be talking to a brick wall than him. The only thing keeping him sane now was the rhythmic beating of his fingers against the cold glass. Too bad it only lasted for thirty seconds.

"Damn it," Yggdrasil swore as he bang one of his fist on the table out of frustration, "We've been waiting here for almost twenty minute now. I'm starting to question if this is Master's idea of a sick joke."

"You need to calm yourself Yggdrasil. You know that when it comes to Master Lucifer, there is no time for something as trivial as childish jokes" Yurei said, finally breaking her silence.

"Well I'm beginning to wonder," he said, still unsatisfied with Yurei's response. " Even the rest of the team didn't get the memo of this 'urgent' meeting."

It was true that the three seats reserved for their teammates and Master remained vacant. Yurei and Yggdrasil sat on one side of the large rectangular table next to each other while the two seats across from them and the one at the head were empty. "It even appears that Master let his lapdog, Apollo, in on the big joke," he said snidely. Yggdrasil was so caught up in his rant that he failed to notice the sound of the automatic doors sliding open to let someone in.

"Believe me Yggdrasil, this meeting is no joke," A firm, slightly annoyed voice came from directly behind Yggdrasil.

The voice had come so suddenly and was so loud that the green haired teen found himself very closely to falling out of his seat onto the floor.

Behind him appeared a young man with red hair so bright that Yggdrasil almost flinched a little when he looked directly at it. His attire consisted of what appeared to be the combination of a tunic and tight fitting toga and Greek sandals. The long piece of fabric that traveled from his left shoulder to the right side of his was was loose enough to be considered an extra appendage of clothing but tight enough to hug his well built chest. Under his top layer of clothes, he worn a white skin-tight material that further emphasized that he had an athletic body. The very air that this man gave off was filled with pride and power, that Yggdrasil inwardly cringed at his very presence.

Yggdrasil quickly composed himself and shot his teammate a very smug look, "Well if it isn't the lapdog now. What's the matter Apollo, I thought you would have been the first one here warming Master's seat or something."

Apollo moved around the table and took his seat across from Yurei at the top right corner of the table. He turn towards his green haired associate and returned his look with an arrogant one of his own. "Immature as usually aren't you Yggdrasil? Maybe if you stopped acting like a spoiled brat, Master would actually trust you with useful tasks."

"Want to run that by me again?"Yggdrasil barked as he quickly stood up from his chair and gave a fierce glare at the red head. "Just because Master made you second in command of this whole operation doesn't give you the right to prance around like some arrogant asshole."

"And using vulgar language doesn't change that fact you're still a weakling," Apollo shot back, still retaining his prideful composure.

"Why you little..!"

"Enough!" Yurei interjected, "Can't you two really not stay near each other for ten seconds before it comes to blows? It doesn't matter who Master put in charge. If we want this plan to succeed, we are all expected to act like leaders."

"But he started it! I was just-" Yggdrasil tried to defend himself but was quickly interrupted by Yurei for the second time. "I don't care who started it Yggdrasil, but I'm going to end it. Now for once in your life be the bigger man and let this thing go."

Yggdrasil hesitated for a moment longer before he gave a small sigh and slowly sat down as he mumbled something only audible to himself. The young man was not use to having his pride trampled on like this and it didn't help to the fact that Apollo seemed unaffected by Yurei's outburst, but he had little choice but to comply if he didn't want to look like a child who did not get his way.

After reprimanding Yggdrasil, Yurei turned toward her teammate sitting across from her. "Apollo, Yggdrasil and I have been waiting patiently here for quite some time now and were wondering what the reason was for the rest of the team's tardiness."

"Master had need to preform a quick errand that required my presence. He told me that he apologizes for his tardiness and he will be here shortly."

"What about Enigmus?" Yggdrasil motioned toward the last empty chair across from himself and next to Apollo. " Did he lost track of time day dreaming again or something?"

"Master sent him away on a mission that concerns Garfield Logan." Apollo said nonchalantly "In fact I believe that this whole meeting is a briefing on this mission and what are parts will be."

"Sharp as ever I see, Apollo," A voice came as the automatic doors slipped open again. A tall figure stepped between the doors. Almost immediately the casual air that was present in the room completely evaporated.

"Master Lucifer," the trio exclaimed in union as the figure from the door made his way into the glass room and took a seat a the head of the table. All three of the teens stood up from their own seats, crossed an arm across their torsos and bowed their heads respectively. Even Apollo made an effort to put on a humble look.

"At ease my children," motioned with a wave of his hand, allowing them to return to their seats, "We have much to discuss about the next phase of the our mission."

* * *

Two days had passed since the Titans had celebrated Beast Boy's birthday and almost everything had returned back to normal. The key word being almost.

Even though Robin had publicly apologized to Beast Boy in front of everyone at his party, the rest of the Titan could feel the very tension in the air when their leader and their green friend were within each other's proximity. From little things such as Beast Boy asking the boy wonder to pass the milk at breakfast to when Robin was yelling a little louder than usual at Beast Boy during a training session for executing a formation sloppily, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg knew that this disagreement between their two friend had not been settled.

To make matters worse, during a simple bank heist, Beast Boy disregarded Robin's order to not change into his new form to try and prove to his leader that he was perfectly capable of controlling himself. Although there were no casualties and the the rescue was preformed quicker than usual, the reaction from Robin was quite the opposite from what he expected.

"I don't see what the problem is Robin," Beast Boy said confidently as he strode in to the main room and planted himself on the sofa. "We took down the burglars and rescued the all the hostages without a single casualty. As far as I'm concerned, that's how heroes get it done by the books."

"The problem Beast Boy is that you went against my orders not to turn into that Beast form," Robin said as calmly as he could, but could not completely rid his tone of the hints of irritation. "Not only that but you also completely ignored the battle formation when it was initiated. We don't go through several hours of training exercise just so that you can showboat in front of the team by taking on the bad guys single handedly."

Raven, Cyborg , and Starfire came through the sliding doors, each wearing an expression of exhaustion. While they had done very little at the bank, all three of the Titans had became tired of listening to Robin and Beast Boy's constant bricking that had lasted the whole car ride home.

" Relax Rob, we saved the day, no one was hurt, and I even managed to show you that I have complete control of that new form.," Beast Boy replied, hoping to ease the stress in Robin.

"How can I relax when I have a member of my team who refuses to follow simple orders!" Robin practically yelled. An awkward silence loomed over the room as the two teen stared each other down. Starfire and Cyborg kept looking between the two, unsure of what to do in this sort of situation. Raven, being the local empath, could feel the mixture of emotions radiating off of the two men and fear that if something was not done quick, a fight may have broken out.

Just as it seem that a the two titans would trade blows, Robin took a deep breath and started walking to the door that lead to the elevator. "Look, I'm going to leave to calm down before one of us says or does something we may regret later on." With that, Robin's form disappeared behind the doors.

"Gee, I wonder who wore their spandex a little too tight today," Beast Boy joked, trying to lighten the mood. Too bad no one was in the mood for laughing.

"This is not the time for the joking around Beast Boy," firmly stated Starfire as she followed after Robin. "Your choice you made today have made Robin more stressed than he already is. Maybe you should listen to Robin and do the growing up."As she left Beast Boy couldn't help but feel slightly hurt from Starfire's harsh words as she drifted the room.

He brushed off the feeling and turned towards his best pal. "Of course she would take her boyfriend's side. At least you got my back, right Cy?"

"Sorry bud but I'm going to have to agree with Robin on this one."

"What, you're taking his side?! Come on, you know that it's totally unfair of him ordering me how to use my own powers!"

"I'm not picking sides BB, but I think that Robin has a point here." Cyborg stated "I know it doesn't seem fair Beast Boy but how do you expect this team to function if you go around breaking the rules and not following orders. Robin may seem like a stick in the mud sometimes but he's doing what he thinks is best for the Titans."

Beast Boy couldn't believe this. His best friend was turning on him when he was the victim here."Well, what about what's best for me, huh? Am I just suppose to sit around following bird boy's orders when instead I could be trying to be the best hero I possibly can?"

"Maybe you should quit thinking about yourself all the time and start thinking about the team." Cyborg said" BB, you know that you are my best friend and all but the concept of a team isn't about who is the best or who has the flashiest moves. It about all of the team members working together, relying on each others strength, balancing out their weaknesses and completing the objective all while taking the fewest risks possible."

"Okay Cy if what you you about what teamwork is and how a team operates is true then answer me this . Why is it that we all put in the same amount of work and effort when protecting the city but when it comes to the media and how the citizens view us, only Robin is portrayed the hero and the rest of us our his sidekicks? You think that after living in Batman's shadow for so long he wouldn't want to put anyone in his either?"

"I can't believe you're actual arguing about this B." Cyborg let out an exhausted sigh before continuing."Yeah, it's true that Robin's portrayed as the hero of jump city, but what can you expect when your the leader of a superhero team."

"Which brings up another question," Beast Boy quickly shot before Cyborg could retort "Why is Robin the leader of the Titans? I don't remember there being any election for the position and yet here he is commanding all of us around as though it was written in a script or something. If anything I am more qualified to be a leader than him. Sure he can argue that he had prior superhero experience being on a team with Batman and all , but if I remember correctly I was on doing this superhero gig with the Doom Patrol long before Robin even wore his first pair of spandex."

Cyborg, being the oldest of the Titans, saw that it was his responsibility to be patient with everyone else on the team, no matter how irrational they would act. Right now however Beast Boy was wearing his patience thin and he was finding it more difficult to consult with a person who was refused to stop acting like a child who didn't get his way.

"Look Beast Boy, we can continue to go back and forth on this subject but it won't change that fact that Robin is still the leader and for good reason too." "Out of all of us Titans he makes it his duty to make the tough decisions that no one else is willing to make. He won't hesitate to sacrifice his life but at the same time he won't throw it away for something stupid either. It takes more than just whose the strongest on the team or who has had the most experience. It takes a certain person to take up the role as leader and right now you are not demonstrating any of those qualities. "

The only reply that Cyborg received from Beast Boy was a short "Whatever,". Despite his best effort to get through to his friend, Cyborg could tell that Beast Boy was not taking any of his words to heart. His damn pride was making him act as stubborn as a mule. Throwing his hands up as a sign of defeat, Cyborg stated, "Okay I give up. I see that it is impossible to reason with you right now. Come talk to me when you get your head out of your ass."

With that he made his way towards the door that lead to his room leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone. Even with everyone else absent from the room, intensity of emotions that Raven had felt when all the Titans were present felt as though it had only diminish slightly. Whatever turmoil the green changeling was experiencing, Raven knew that it was the center cause of all of this unnecessary conflict. If this incessant fighting was ever going to end, Raven knew that she was going to have to confront the source of the problem.

Beast Boy however was still angry over the fact that he felt betrayed by his friend for not seeing the situation from his perspective. Once again no one was taking him seriously. Everyone saw Robin as the wise leader while he was just on the team for the sake of comedy relief who had nothing serious to add to the team. It had been this way when they first met and it seem that after almost five years, nothing had changed this way of thinking.

After cooling down somewhat Beast Boy noticed that Raven was still in the room and had yet to say anything."What about you?" Beast Boy said expectedly. "Isn't this the part were you say your insult, storm out of the room, and leave me here by myself?"

"Usually I would but today I'm feeling generous. Want to explain what's going on? I know it's not just this disagreement that you and Robin are having." The way Raven was talking seemed so out of character. That deadpan voice of hers was still dominant but Beast Boy was able to catch a hint of worry in her voice that was almost inaudible to human hear. Even her usual steel expression had soften a bit.

"What are you talking about? Everything is great." Beast Boy said with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"I'm being serious here Beast Boy. Ever since that day at the park, you have been acting strange and I don't mean your usual strange self."

"Well how would you feel if the entire team was breathing down your neck!"Beast Boy practically yelled. The volume of his voice was beginning to surprise even himself. "Look Rae, thanks for your concern, but I'm not a little kid anymore, I can look after myself."

The sorceress was becoming annoyed with the changeling's antics. Here she was completely out of character by going out of the way to help one of her teammates and he had the nerve to completely brush her aside. Let's just say that Raven did not take it kindly when she was ignored.

A black aura engulfed Beast Boy's entire torso and jerked him up into the air. He was only able to let out a yelp before he could register what was happening. He was violently flung against the closest wall and was held there. When he opened his eyes, he met the angry (yet somehow cute) glare of Raven.

"Raven what the hell?

"For once just shut up and listen!" Raven said with a voice cold enough to freeze fire. Beast Boy knew from prior experiences that this was the voice Raven used as a warning. Deciding that he wanted to live to see tomorrow, Beast Boy remained quite as he listened to his friend.

"You think it's easy being an empath? Everyday, my mind reaches out to hundreds of emotions from complete strangers and all I can do is sit here and try my best to filter them out. And that's only trying to get through breakfast. I've gotten to a point in my life were I have built up enough mental walls to block out most of the emotions I feel from other people but a few who express strong emotions are still able to get through my defenses, such as yours Beast Boy. You're too passionate about things, whether it be your never ending quest to try and get me to smile or this argument that you're having with Robin. Ever since that one day at the park with that monster, I have been getting a mixture of confusing emotions coming off of you. There's no point in trying to hide anything from me because I'm eventually going to find out. Now I'm going to ask nicely only once more. What's bothering you?"

Beast Boy just hung there returning Raven's powerful gaze with a dull one of his own. While on the young man's exterior it looked like he was unfazed by Raven's outburst, on the inside he was thinking. '_Oh crap, she doesn't know about the voice in my head, does she? Will she think I'm crazy. Will she tell the rest of the team? Will Robin try and get me psychoanalyzed? Calm down Beast Boy, she's an __empath not a mind reader. Then again with Raven, you never really can tell. Anyway, just avoid the subject of the voices in my head and this should go well._

"Look Raven, I'm sorry with they way I've been acting but it's just that ever since I changed into that thing at the park, I have been questioning what I really am." he said as persuasively as he possible could. In his defense it wasn't a total lie, he just decided to keep some of the key details out.

There stared at each other in the silence that followed. One intense gaze met the other, each waiting to see who would back down first in this mental battle. Raven knew that behind those emerald eyes of his, there was a story that he was hiding. She knew that if she tried to force that story out of him things would only turn out for the worst.

Raven did not dismiss her suspicions that Beast Boy was not telling her the whole story, but she decided that it was good enough to earn being unstuck to the wall. She slowly lowered him to the ground but did not release her telekinetic grip on him.

"Beast Boy, whatever you're going through, you don't have to do it alone."Raven said gently, expression softening slightly. "The Titans are more than just than just teammates, we're the closest thing to a family that any of us have. I may not be an expert on how the whole concept of how a family is suppose to function, but what I do know is that its members are suppose to rely and help one another. How am I suppose to do that Beast Boy if you continue to leave me in the dark?"

Raven's intention was not to make her statement sound as though this was also affecting her on a more personal level, but she couldn't help but feel disappointment when her closest friend refused to open up to her. Beast Boy felt a lead weight drop in his stomach as look on Raven in her what appeared to be sad state, knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Raven, please I need you to understand. There is something going on with me, something I quite don't understand yet. I need to find out what this something is and I need to do it alone. It's not as though I don't trust you, because believe me Raven I trust you more than I trust myself, it's just that I this is something I need to find the answers to myself. I promise Raven when I found out what exactly is going on with me, you will be the first person I let know."

With that she released him from the magical hold and quietly floated to the entrance. Just as she was about to exist the room Beast Boy shouted "Hey Rae one more thing," Just as quickly as he appeared at her side, Beast Boy, in the blink of an eye, quickly planted a small kiss to the side of her face.

If there was ever a moment that the green Titan ever regretted not having a camera, this was it. Raven just stood planted in her place, with the an expression as if she was a lost child. Beast Boy swore that if her eyeballs had gotten any wider, they might have just burst right out of her eye sockets.

Since Raven had not murdered him yet and being the opportunist that he was, he decide to take the risk and whisper in her ear, "Thanks for not giving up on this idiot yet."

Beast Boy didn't know whether or not Raven heard him since he was half way out of the door once the words came out of his mouth. People may have called him an idiot but he wasn't stupid enough to stick around and see how this ended.

As Beast Boy exited the room, all of the lights were engulfed in a black aura before shattering.

* * *

A green bald eagle soared over Jump City in all of its majesty. Here in the sky is where Beast Boy truly felt free. No one to tell him which direction to fly or how high he was allowed to go. Flying always put all of Beast Boy's mind at ease from all of his worldly problems. Beast Boy flew over the numerous of jump having only one destination in mind.

As he few closer to the outskirts of the city, his eyes caught geological anomaly he had been searching for. To many people it would have appeared to have been just an ordinary plateau, but to Beast Boy it was much more than that. It use to be resting place of Terra's statue. The green eagle made a swift decent to the edge of the plateau and morphed back into Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had come to terms that he would never see Terra in this life time again, but he still came here regardless because it served as a the perfect place for him because it was isolated enough for him to be alone but close enough to the city to get back in time if there were trouble.

For the next half hour, Beast Boy simply gazed out into the horizon, hypnotized by its natural beauty. He mind was a a jumble as he continued to stare. He tried to sort out what had happened to him in the last couple of days but every time he though he had a clear train of thought, his mind was halted by a brick wall and he had to start back out at square one.

"I thought getting away from the tower would help me clear my head," he said talking to no on in particular, "but now I feel more confused than when I was there. Guess Cy was right when he said my brain doesn't work like normal people's. Ironic thing about it is I don't know if he was being serious or if it was meant to be an insult."

"_Come now young Garfield," _a familiar voice said as it entered him mind,_"is that anyway for a future god to speak of himself?"_

Even though Lucifer's voice had not caught him off guard as it had done last time it still freak Beast Boy out. " Oh, it's you again," he said as he tried not to sound as startled as really was.

"_You do not sound pleased of my presence. May I ask what is troubling you?" _Lucifer inquired.

"What's troubling me? Oh, nothing is troubling me, except the fact that all my friends see me as a incompetent f jackass who can't even follow simple orders." Beast Boy said as he tried to through the blame onto the disemboweled voice. "Thanks to you and all your mumbo jumbo talk you put in my head about me having this 'Divine Power', my teammates have all but shunned me."

"_I fail to see how it is my fault your so called friends view you," _Lucifer said clearly disinterested with the changeling's vendetta.

"Please, as if you don't know! You practically knew that after the little talk we had back in the hospital I was going to be more than eager to try to see the full extent of my powers even though it went against Robin's orders."

"_Garfield, tis not me that you should be directing your anger at but your teammates instead. They are the ones who are forcing you to restrain your new found power. Of course you can't blame them since it's human nature to want to maintain dominance. When their dominance is question by a greater opposing power that cannot be control, humans will seek ways to destroy that power._"

"Hey while they may not be perfect and I may not like their decision sometimes, they are still my friends and I trust them and their judgments."

"_There you go again glorifying these friends of yours. You may put your faith your friends Garfield but do they do the same for you. After all, trust is a two way street and from what I can see your the only one traveling."_

"Shut up! You're one to talk about trust. You make me this offer that is supposedly to good to be true, yet you leave me in the dark of this plan you have for Earth. You say you can relate to me and my powers, yet you have only contacted me through a telepathic link. From what I can see, when it comes to the subject of trust, you yourself are a hypocrite."

At first Lucifer said nothing and the only sounds that could be heard were the howling of the wind and Beast Boy's labored breathing. After a good twenty seconds Lucifer spoke again.

_"Garfield you must understand that I only leave you in the dark on with some of the details because I would jeopardizing my mission and your safety. However, I suppose I have been unfair to you to a certain extend and that you deserve to know a bit more."_

"_While I can't tell you exactly what the plan consist of I can give you a vague idea of it's layout. Garfield, whether or not humans are willing to acknowledge it or not, your planet is dying. They continue to kill each other in pointless wars that seem to have the sole purpose of seeing which side can end the most lives the quickest. They exploit, destroy, and poison the very land that provides them with the resources they need to survive. They would rather spend their time and money on materialistic goods than even lifting a finger to even help their own kind who are suffer. Their guardians catch all of the villains and evil doers only to have them back on the streets in a matter of days. And the worse part is that they believe that they are the superior lifeforms of the planet and that everything else is exist to serve them. Their governments and figureheads continue to sugarcoat it to the masses saying that all of the issues that the world is facing right now are bad but will be better in the future. The truth of the matter is your Earth doesn't have a hope of surviving another three hundred years."_

"_To prevent this apocalyptic future from happening, I have developed a plan to stop the destruction of humanity and restore the Earth back into the paradise it use to be. Each of my subordinates have been hand selected by me based on how well their powers could aid me in my mission._

"Let me guess, I am the next person you have chosen," Beast Boy said expectedly.

"_Correct. You are the next and the most important because without you my entire plan would be ruined. Imagine that me, the rest of my followers, and the mission are a machine that is capable of doing wonderful things and it seems to be perfect besides the fact that it is missing a single cog inside of it. Well, without this cog, no matter what the machine is capable of doing, it will idly sit there and do nothing. You are that cog Garfield. We need you in order to save the world."_

"What about the human race? You seem to care for the Earth a great deal, but when it comes to humanity it seems as thought you don't give a damn about what happens to them."

"_You are mistaken Garfield. My plan does not include any harm towards man. Although I hate the way humans will act towards each other and the planet I do not hate humans themselves. How can I when before I transcended into Godhood I use to be one of them."_

This fact threw Beast Boy off a little bit but he continued his questioning. "I still don't know if I can trust you. Anyone can say something they want people to hear only to stab them in the back when they least expect it. If anything your name suggest that I don't even listen to a word you say."

"_I don't blame you for being cautious about me and what I tell you. As for my name, it is true that Lucifer is see as the embodiment of evil but you must remember that before his fall from grace he was seen as the as God most trusted angel. In fact he use to be called Lucifer the Bright on the account of all the knowledge and wisdom he possessed. I like to see that I was named after him prior to his rebellion against God."_

"I still don't know.."

"_Do worry Garfield, I did not come here to Shanghaiing you into joining us. You don't have to give me your answer now, that will come in due time. In the mean time I thought I could work on building the trust between the both of us. Remember back in the hospital when I told you that you have great potential and you just need the right guidance to allow it to take full bloom. Well I want to be that guidance that allows you to unlock the peak of your power and enter into the relm of the Gods._

Temptation overcame all of the things that his friends had told him earlier that day and as much as he wanted to believe the Titans, Lucifer's deal seem as though there were no downside to it.

"Do you really think that I could become more powerful?"

"_Garfield, with your ability and my wisdom, I see your power to be limitless." _Lucifer lulled._"All I ask of you is to swear that you will not reveal myself or what I have told you to anybody, including the other Titans._

"For someone who is trying to gain my trust, you are telling me to do untrustworthy things to those whom I already trust."Beast Boy said skeptically.

"_Make no mistake, Garfield, your teammates will learn of me and my plan later, it's just that right now it is in its early stages of development I fear that if there are interruptions from those who do not fully understand it, the consequences will include major set backs and delays."_

"You haven't even told me the whole plan yet." Beast Boy strained.

"_As I said before everything will be revealed to you in due time. Can I trust the you will abide by these terms?"_

Although it went against his better judgment, the offer that Lucifer was offering and the the treatment of his friends (Minus Raven) made his choice all too clear.

He hesitated at first but confidently said "Yes I promise not to tell. "

"_Excellent, now come my lump of clay. Let us mold you from your shapeless form into a divine work of art."_

* * *

Back in Jump City, the activity in Jump City Plaza was busy as usual, Hundreds of people walked in and out of stores purchasing their items and going about their daily lives. Although there was always the threat of danger the citizens never let it ruin their time while having fun. Little did they know that calamity was about to strike.

A man dress in a midnight black cloak stood in the middle of the sea of people yet they did not acknowledge his presences. In fact they walked around him a one would walk around a piece of furniture, knowing of its existence but never giving it a second glance. He stood there with his hood pulled over his face and his arms behind his .

"_Enigmas," _The voice of Lucifer said within his mind._"I am occupying Garfield at this moment. Proceed with the plan immediately ."_

"As you wish Master Lucifer."the man name Enigmas said as he pulled off his hood revealing his face.

* * *

THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU REVIEW!

I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope to do it soon. Until then, Peace!


	6. The Calm

A/N: Sup guys guess who's back (somewhat). Let me apologize now for the long time it takes me to update this fic. The good news though is that I started on the next chapter already, so yeah. The reason it took me so long is because originally I wanted this chapter to have lots-o action in it but I thought it would be a weird transition if all hell broke loose right now, so I decide to go with what I guess you could call some story fluff to fill in the gaps. But let me tell you now this is useful story fluff. Anyway thank you for all the reviews last chapter and to all of those who continue to read this fic. Like I said before I will finish this story come hell or high water so don't think that I have given up when there hasn't been an update in a while. Anyway, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

The Calm

Dusk had descend upon jump city as Beast Boy flew back towards Titan's tower. In the form of a green owl, he silently sailed above the streets, weaving in and out between building after building, unnoticed by the city dwellers who chose to patrol the town after dark. His feathers ruffled in the wind as he glided across the black abyss of the night sky, deep in thought of the event that had taken place that day.

Although his body was exhausted from the rigorous training he received from Lucifer, Beast Boy could honestly say that this was one of the rare moments when he actually worked diligently and had not whine about it. Seemed that the only thing he needed to motivate him in his training was practicing something he enjoyed. The drills that Robin had them run in practice were designed for each of the team's abilities to come together and work in unison. Even when they would practice using their own powers individually, it was in a way where it would be more beneficial to the entire team.

Training with Lucifer however it was a whole different story. It was as if he had a manual on how the green changeling's powers work. The difference between the way he trained with Lucifer and the way he trained with the Titans was that Lucifer looked into the philosophy of his powers and how they worked. Lucifer had spent the whole day instructing Beast Boy on how to do things with his powers he had no idea that he could do. He even startled himself a few times with some of the things his body was able to pull off.

Another thing that surprised him was how easily Lucifer seemed to trust him. Granted that he had only known him for two or three days, but within that short amount of time he had saved his life, was helping him unlock his full potential and offering him a way to advance the betterment of the world. He knew in the whole scheme of things that Lucifer's trusting attitude and vague replies should raise his suspicion but he couldn't deny that he wanted to get stronger as well.

As his thoughts continued to linger on Lucifer, Titan's tower came into view as it illuminated the small island it inhabited like a giant billboard. Beast boy descended to the deserted roof and morphed back into his humanoid form.

Making his way to the stairwell, memories of the earlier argument that he had gotten into with the rest of the team came crashing back to him. The very thought of Robin once again reprimanding him caused him cringe for a moment.

'_Suddenly, I think that coming back here was a bad call_," he thought to himself as he contemplated on whether or not it was a good idea to go into the tower. Knowing that standing around and doing nothing was going to get him nowhere, Beast Boy, letting out a sigh, descended the stairs and knew that he was going to have to face the music sooner or later.

To Beast Boy's surprise, the hallways of the tower were dead silent, the only noise coming from his own footsteps. It was strange to be in such a deafening silence within his own home. Usually it was so animated in the Titans home that it was rare to find a moment's peace. Whether it was the unsettling feeling in the air or the animal instincts going off in his head, Beast Boy knew that something off.

As he continued down the hallway, the lone light that shone though the darkness was coming from the Titan's common room. Muffled voices could be heard through the thick steel door and none of them sounded pleased. Robin's stern voice was easily recognizable, which brought no ease to his nerves. Mustering all of the courage he possibly could, Beast Boy stood in front of the automatic doors as they opened and braced himself for whatever was to happen.

The two female titans were on both ends of the sofa; an expression of worry was upon Starfire's face while Raven wore indifference on hers. Robin was pacing back and forth from one side of the room to the other ranting about something and Cyborg was at the computer viscously typing on the keyboard. They all seemed so wrapped up in whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice the changeling's entrance.

"Please Robin, I suggest you do the calming down now. If you do not I fear that you may, how do you say, pop a gasket?" Starfire pleaded from her end of the sofa.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when the police have been interrogating us all day!" Robin said, voice on edge. "Our entire credibility as the protectors of Jump City could be brought into question because of this little stunt that he pulled."

"Easy Robin, we have to look at this analytically." Cyborg stated trying to be the voice of reason. "It doesn't make sense. What reason could he possibly have for doing this?"

"It doesn't matter if he had a reason or not!" Robin shot. "The fact is that we have twenty eight counts of eye witness testimony against him. Twenty eight! That's bound to raise a few eyebrows Cyborg."

"Testimony alone will not be enough evidence to convict him," Raven added from her end of the couch. "Did you forget that the police were not able to collect any visual or DNA evidence that puts him at the plaza? Right now I'm surprised that you don't think that this isn't some clever rues set up by Slade."

"Raven this is serious!" exclaimed Robin. "It doesn't matter if police don't have any reliable evidence against him. This event has shaken the trust we have with the entire city, a trust that has been very difficult to maintain in the last couple of years. If the people of the city can't believe in us as their protectors, than we are no better than a group of vigilantes."

Robin's hard breathing would be the only noise that would stimulate the room for the next couple of moments. Beast Boy knew whatever the heated debate was about, he had probably missed it when be was training and chances were that Robin would not be happy with his absence, given his current mood. He knew that the best idea would be to just escape out the back door before anyone realized he had been standing in the doorway for the last few moments but being the highly curious young man that he was, he found it difficult to not indulge his curiosity.

"Geez, I'm gone for a few hours and it seems that all hell breaks loose!" he joked stepping into the room.

Four pairs of eyes turned towards the green changing, each expressing a different emotion. In Starfire's eyes were overflowed with joy of the safe return of friend. Raven's eyes appeared to be as dull as ever but Beast Boy could see the glint in her eye that said she was relieved that he was safe. In Cyborg's lone human eye confusion and concern were the apparent emotions. Robin's eyes however displayed one raw emotion that was apparent behind his thin mask, pure and utter rage.

It surprised Beast Boy how fast the boy wonder was able to stalk to his position on the other side of the room and was surprised even further when the Titan's leader grasped him by the collar of his uniform and easily slammed him against the closest wall he could find.

"Dude Robin what the fu-"

"Where the hell have you been!" Robin roared before Beast boy could even finish his sentence.

"Robin please calm down!" Starfire said rising from the coach. "You are hurting friend Beast boy!"

Robin all but tuned her out as his grip on Beast Boy tightened. The Titan's leader was known for normally keeping a cool head in almost any situation. However, given the murderous scowl on his face and his ever tightening grip around his collar, Beast Boy knew that there was very little chance he was going to be able to talk his way out of this one. The vibe that Robin was giving off gave Beast Boy the impression that Robin was a pacing wolf circling around its prey, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The feeling in his gut was telling him to be scared and this bothered him

The feeling was unsettling to Beast Boy not because he was intimidated by Robin but because, his first thoughts were instinctively to be afraid him and acknowledge him as his superior.

"_Why the hell should I be afraid of him. Based on what Lucifer told me, I could wipe the floor with him without breaking a sweat. And yet here his is once again barking orders in my face as though I were a his lapdog. Who does he think he is_?"

"I asked you a question! Answer it!" Robin demanded, his voice interrupting his comrades thoughts.

Beast Boy shot a glare so icy at his leader that it would have made even Raven proud. With lightning fast reflexes, his hands shot up, each wrapping around Robin's forearms with a grip to match the Boy Wonder's. A slight gasp could be heard from Starfire's direction.

"Unless you planned on walking around this tower with two fractured arms, I suggest that you let go of me" Beast Boy said in deadly calm voice, squeezing on the Robin's arms for emphasis "and we all don't want that to happen to you again now would we?."

Both of boys continued to return the other's glare, each of them refusing to back down. Just as it seemed that thing would out for the worse, Cyborg stepped in between the glowering teens and pushed them back.

"Easy you two, remember we're on the same team here," Cyborg stated as he held the two back from each other. Even with the hunk of metal separating them from each other, Beast Boy and Robin to continue to throw death glares at one another.

It wasn't until Raven spoke that they came back to their senses. "If you two want stop flaunting your testosterone for just one second than maybe we can get back to the situation at hand."

"How am I suppose to do that if I have Boy Wonder over here starts throwing me against walls and shouting in my face?" Beast Boy said all the while throwing a sidelong glare at his leader.

Robin was quick to retort to Beast Boy's comment. "Maybe I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics if somebody would actually cooperate me and my leadership!"

"Gee Robin, it's kinda hard to cooperate with you if your leadership includes tactics such as hurt Beast Boy first and ask questions later!" Beast Boy said just as quickly.

"Damn it Beast Boy, I do not have time for your attitude right now! What I need from you are some answers."

"Answers to what! I don't even know what the hell is going on."

"Maybe if you would keep your communicator with you like you're suppose to, you wouldn't be left in the dark like you always are. But I guess that is what I should have come to expect from someone who doesn't even have the mental capability to find his way out off a cardboard box."

"Fuck you!" Beast Boy snarled.

"Enough," Starfire bellowed loud enough to silence her friends,"friends should not fight as fiercely as this or use language of such harshness. My people of Tameran may be what you people of Earth consider a race of savage warriors but at least know to respect those who we consider our comrades. The two of you are acting like two male zatrithians during mating season fighting over the last available female."The two Titans stared at each other for a moment longer before crossing their hands over their chests and turned away from each other.

"Maybe it's better if we just show him a recording of the news that was on earlier today." Raven suggested, seeing as Starfire had dispersed the fighting all on her own.

"Best suggestion that I heard all day," Cyborg said as he grabbed the remote from the kitchen counter and turned the large television on. Instantly an anchorman appeared on the screen.

"Welcome back everyone. For many years now, the citizens of Jump city have always kept their utmost  
trust in the guardians of our city, the Teen Titans. Whether the city was in danger from being destroyed by natural disasters, aliens, or the everyday freak in spandex, the Titans have always answered our call for help no matter the odds. They are looked upon by the community as the heroes who are able to save those who are unable to save their selves. It is going on seventh year since the formation of the the Titans. Seven years of a spotless record. The city has been so grateful that the many private sponsors even created a budget to pay for the property damage that is inevitably produced when protecting the city. Everything seemed to be going well for Jump City and the Titans, until today that is."

'At three o'clock this evening many witness claim that they saw the Titan member known as Beast Boy at Jump City Plaza. It was no surprise to the people of Jump City seeing a Titan walking the streets so they thought nothing of it. What did surprise them was when Beast Boy suddenly shape shifted and began to assault nearby pedestrians. For the next ten minutes there was sheer pandemonium within the plaza. Seeing the green Titan, many people assumed that he was fighting something and that there was danger nearby. It was only when they were pounce on by a five hundred pound tiger that they realized that Beast Boy was the danger. We now go on the scene with Susan Reinburg. Susan:"

The scene on the television changed to a woman standing in th middle of Jump City Plaza with paramedics in the background. " Well Johnathan as you there are still people who are being transported to the hospital after today's carnage. While no one was killed, dozens have been hospitalized with over ten people moved to intensive care due to the extent of their injuries. The attack here only lasted for ten minutes before the Titan fled. Only moments later did the rest of the Titans arrive to the scene, a green member short, before they were interrogated by the Jump City Police Department. The only evidence that the JCPD was able to collect from the crime scene was witness testimony. The video cameras that are usually stationed at the plaza had were under maintenance at the time. While it seems certain that the green Titan has gone rouge, the police have not eliminated the possibility of a super powered criminal who could have taken the guise of Beast Boy. This seems unlikely since he was not there at arrival with the rest of the Titans and the other Titans did not seem to know his location at the time as well. While unable to prosecute Beast Boy with witness testimony alone, the JCPD has put a warrant out for Beast Boy to bring him in to the police station for questioning.

" This little incident has also reminded many citizens of the incident the Justice League had with CADMUS last year. No matter what the outcome of this event may be, the one thing that is certain is that the citizens of Jump will be more weary of their guardians who could turn on them at any minute. This is Susan Reinburg with Channel 9 news."

With that Cyborg pointed the remote at the screen and turned it off. A heavy silence filled the room and once again Beast Boy found himself with four pairs of eyes staring at him as if telling him to say something. What did they expect him to say? What could he say to that? Should he tell them about Lucifer?

It was Robin who was the first to break th silence "Now I am going to ask you this only one more time. Where were you?"

Beast Boy gritted his teeth trying to decide what to tell Robin. Lucifer had done nothing but helped him and it seemed wrong to go back on his word now. "After being ripped on by almost all of you this afternoon, went I visited the place where Terra's statue use to be just went there to clear my head. That's all I did and nothing else. This little report that the media's got against me is absolute bullshit."

"What I believe is bullshit is that you expect me to believe that you were just clearing your head for almost fourteen hours straight. I'm not buying it Beast Boy."

"B, try to understand where we are coming from," Cyborg said. "When there is a surprise attack on the city you are nowhere to be found because you say that it took you most of the day to get a hold of yourself."

"Come you guys, you can't honestly believe that I would attack the people in the plaza? The same people that I have been protecting for almost half of my life!"

Robin shot him a hard look as though he had heard enough of Beast Boy's story. "What do you expect me to believe! We get an alarm of there being an attack at the plaza, so we try to contact you. After you don't answer we go down to the plaza only to find screaming and bloodied citizens saying how they were mauled by a green tiger. When we get back to the tower we try homing in on locater inside of your communicator only to find that you had left it in your room. Sorry Beast Boy but all of this is to convenient to be considered a coincidence."

"Listen Robin, I know we haven't been able to see eye to eye these pass few days, but I am asking you as a friend to trust me on this." Beast Boy said, his nerve at it's breaking point.

"Trust you on this!" Robin shouted. "How can I trust you on this if you refuse to cooperate with the rest of the team, ignore orders, and undermine my leadership."

Something in the way Robin worded his statement caused Beast Boy snap. Like a floodgate Beast Boy just let his emotions out."Yes trust! You know the same way that we all trusted you when you became Red X and Slade's apprentice! The same way we trusted Cyborg when he infiltrated the HIVE and it looked like he turned on us! The same way we trusted Starfire about Val-Yor being nothing a bigot who couldn't see pass her race to tell that she is one of the nicest people that he'll ever meet! The same way we trusted Raven even when we found out who her father was and what she was entitled to do by her destiny!"

"I have been apart of this team for a good seven years now and do you know what I have come to learn? Although I can trust you guys with anything, the feeling is obviously not mutual. During the Beast incident, I told you guys that I would never harm Raven and what did you do? You hunted me down through the entire city like an animal and threatened to through me in jail! When the Brotherhood declared war with us, I told you that with the Brain, a villain that I had been fighting my entire life, we needed to stick together and come up with a counterattack but what did you guys end up doing? We split up like Robin told us to and it almost led to our utter defeat. I ask you as a team mate and a friend please trust me that way I trust you guys."

Robin along with the rest of the Titan's all wore an expression of shock on their faces after Beast Boy finished his lament. The passion in his voice and their fierceness in his eyes was enough to show how long he had been holding this issue in and how much he wanted to let it out. It was rare to see the usual carefree changeling behaving in this manner and even more rare that the rest of the Titans would be affected by the gravity of his words. The thing that hurt the most though was that they all knew the green hero was right to a certain degree. Right as Beast Boy was however, Robin had already made his decision. He had a duty to this city and he couldn't comprise his status because of personal feelings.

"I truly am sorry Beast Boy but the good name of the Titan's is riding this gamble and I am not willing to risk it. The only way that I can do this if you are not willing to tell us what's going on is to make an example of you. Tomorrow we are going to be brought down to the police station to be questioned by officers on the today's event. Afterward you will be suspended from partaking in any of your Titan duties for a month and you will be remain in the tower under surveillance. These are my orders and they are final. This discussion is over."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. No matter how many times that he had risked his life for both the city and his friends, it seemed that it was all for naught. Everything that Lucifer had told earlier didn't seem so ridiculous right now. Although he didn't want to believe it, it seemed Lucifer had been right when he said that the trust relationship he had with the rest of the Titan's was only one sided. He tried to look to the other Titans for help they made it apparent what side they had chosen when they said nothing. Raven even drew up her hood and looked away to hide her shame.

"Okay, I see how it is," he said with a spiteful voice. "Just remember that trust is a two way street. I may be a superhero, but even I can only take so much disappointment before my trust starts to waver." With that he stormed toward the exit. Cyborg was unconsciously relieved that he had installed automatic sliding doors in the toward, because he figured as angry as Beast Boy was now, he would have probably riped the door off his hedges.

"Well that could have gone way better," Raven said.

* * *

In an unknown place in deep space, a hooded figure clad in all black entered a room were there was a single occupant once again gazing at the stars. The only thing visible of the figure was the extravagant white suit and black tie that he wore.

"Enigmas, I am happy to see that you have returned safely. " Lucifer said warmly as the hooded Enigmas walked up next to him and grazed at all of the tiny lights that speckled the black abyss.

"The mission was a success Master Lucifer." Enigmas said, voice void of all emotion. It was also impossible to tell what expression he wore because the shadow of the hood was able shroud his entire face. "While no one can pin the actual crime to Garfield, the trust that the rest of the city has in him has been strained to the point where very few feel comfortable around him now."

"Your performance was splendid by the way. The way you attacked those people in the plaza reminded me of one of those documentaries you see on the nature channel. It sends tingles down my spine every time I think about it."

"I am here only to serve and please you my lord."

"Which you have done an excellent job at my child. Come along now, we must not keep the others waiting" Lucifer said as he made his way to the exit of the room, Enigmas following suit. "My plan is so close to being realized that I can almost taste it."

They came to a room with a table were they found their three other comrades waiting for them. Enigmas taking his spot next to Apollo and Lucifer taking the head."Welcome all of my loyal subordinates, it is good to see that all of you have arrived. Yggdrasil, Yurei, Apollo, and Enigmas. Without you, reaching our dream of paradise would only be a dream"

"Yes Master. Once your plan is complete we shall make that dream a reality!" Apollo said fiercely as he raised his fist for emphasis.

"Suck up," Yggdrasil muttered under his voice earning him a backhand from Yurei. "Ow"

"Shut the hell up you idiot!"

"Damn bitch," Yggdrasil said rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that!"

"N-nothing."

"...Fool..."Enigmas added before looking back at Lucifer

Raising his hand, Lucifer was able to silence the his underlings."My children, I believe that now is the time to retrieve Garfield,"

"Even if we wanted to bring him here, I doubt his little Titan friend are going to let us take him without a fight. Iggy's little show may have fooled the idiots in the city, but for the most part it looks like his friends still trust him, even if he doesn't know it." Yggdrasil could almost swear that he could feel Enigmas' gaze from under his hood.

"Enigmas did exactly what he intended to do. The objective of his mission was to weaken the trust that he had in his friends and strengthen the trust that he has in me." Apollo snidely said, seeing a perfect opportunity to put down his green hair comrade.

"This final mission will require all of you to go to Earth." Lucifer said as he leaned forward into the light of the room. The way that the light reflected off of his perfect blond hair gave off a feeling of radiance and majesty. His perfectly chiseled could easily be compare to that of a statue. "This next plan will ensure that Garfield will come to us willingly. Now here's what we are going to do."

* * *

The next week for the Titans went by in a blur. The morning after the Titan's intervention, Beast Boy was escorted by the rest of his team to the police station were he spent a good portion of the day answering redundant questions from the officers. Just like the Titan's, JCPD did not quite agree with the alibi Beast Boy gave them. Begrudgingly they let him go unable to pin anything on him but not before telling him to stay out of trouble.

The rest of the week remained uneventful for the young changeling as he was unable to participate with the other Titans in heroic duties. Robin gave Beast Boy a foot brace to wear that would alert the Boy Wonder if Beast Boy left the premises of the tower. Although he was only restricted from leaving the Tower Beast Boy hardly any attempts to leave the confines of his room, only making necessary trips for food water and the bathroom. Every time he did leave his room, he always put in an effort to avoid crossing paths with Robin. When the other Titans began to worry about their friend's well being, Robin reassured them that he was probably just sulking around.

Unknown to the rest of the Titans, Beast Boy continued to communicate with Lucifer through the mental connection he created every time he would contact the Titan. Due to the light surveillance Robin had on Beast Boy, he was still to practice what Lucifer told him and made sure that he would remember every word that he told him. He would sometime sneak to the gym in the basement if the his room became to confined to his training. Lucifer also told Beast Boy that he was sorry to hear that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and reassured him that he had nothing to do with the events that took place in the plaza. If Beast Boy didn't believe him, he didn't say anything about it still in a bad mood from earlier on in the week.

At the moment he was on his bed starring at the ceiling. Lucifer usually contacted him during the middle of the afternoon, but for the past two days he hadn't heard a word from him. The voice in his head had been his companion for the pass couple of days and he started to wonder why he would suddenly just stop.

As he tried to rack his mind for answers, he heard a tentative knock come from his door. Expecting Robin with another one of his lectures, Beast Boy gave a small sigh before saying "Come in,"

What he didn't expect to see when the doors slid open was to see a violet clad sorceress standing outside of his room."Raven what are you doing here?" Beast Boy said trying to force himself to sound angry. It was true that he was still upset that none of the Titans would take his side with this plaza fiasco, but he found himself finding it hard to stay mad a Raven.

Raven gave a sidelong glance into the room before entering. Even though she would admit that his room was not as messy as it had been when they were younger, it was still pretty far away from her standard of clean."Well no one's been hounding me to try tofu for a little over a week and god knows how much I missed that," Raven spoke while stepping over a mound of clothes.

Beast Boy gave a small chuckle as he dropped the 'anger' from his voice."Seriously Raven, you need to work on your humor skills, although I have to admit you're pretty cute when you're trying to be funny."

Said comment earned him a stiff punch in the arm. "I guess I should leave the jokes to you then, hm" Raven said as she took a seat next to him on his bed."So how have things been going?"

Beast Boy sighed throwing himself back onto his bed. "You know a few more interrogations from police here, a few more lectures from a scolding Robin there and you get the perfect recipe for on suckish life."

"You know that you're going to have to stop giving Robin the cold shoulder a some point right?" Raven exasperated.

His face furrowed as he heard the name of the source of his troubles. "Yeah well it's no like he doesn't deserve it. Here he is giving me grief for something I had nothing to do with by saying how this is going to ruin the good name of the Titans if I am not made an example of. As far as I'm concerned my name has been only one the media has been crucifying to the public. Every time I pick up a newspaper or turn on the T.V. there's always someone saying how I am holding the rest of you guys back or how I am the weak link of the team."

"Don't worry Beast Boy, no matter things get right now. I know that we can get through this together. We always do."

" I don't know about this time Raven."

Raven stared at his green friend for a moment and felt her heart go out to him in his troubled state. Many of her emotion personas begged her to try and cheer him up and although she knew she wasn't good with expressing emotions, the changeling had alway been there to cheer her up when she needed it and she at least owed it to him to try. "Beast Boy, one thing that I admire about you is that you have great determination."

" Whoa, stop the presses! Raven doesn't believe that I am completely useless after all!"

"I'm being serious Beast Boy."Raven said grabbing his hand which caused him to look up at her. "When you set your mind to something, you go at it one hundred percent and you don't give up until the job is finished. Even when the odds are against you and the probability of success is lower than one percent, it seems as long as you know that the chances of winning are higher than zero you give it your all to try and triumph. It's not just when saving the city either, the part of you that never ceases to give up dictates everything you do. Even when trying to get me to crack a smile or when you try to get me to eat that garbage you call tofu, your never seem to quit. Even though I may call it stubbornness and call it annoying, I believe that you are a very strong individual who is able to overcome the odds even when they are stacked against him. You always find some way to make through in the end, so don't give up okay?"

For once Beast Boy didn't have a witty comeback It was hard enough to get Raven to say anything nice to him but to think that she thought highly of him in one aspect left him almost completely speechless. After he caught himself, his trademark smirk graced his lips again. "Geez Rae, you're going to make me blush. You know for someone who says they suck with emotions and all, you sure do know how to cheer a guy up when he's down."

Raven returned his smirk and gave him a friendly punch in the arm."Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to you head. Anyway don't think you're off the hook with me yet buster. I still remember that little stunt you pulled before disappeared last week."

Beast Boy gave her a puzzled look as he tried to rack his brain for what she was talking about. "What are you talking abo-" and just then it hit him like a brick wall. He could clearly remember last week when he gave Raven a quick peck on the cheek before he dashed out of the tower. And just like that his whole body tensed up and he became very very nervous.

"Listen Rae, I wasn't thinking. I was caught up in the moment and before I knew I was-"

Beast Boy fell completely silent as he felt a pair of soft lips come in contact with his. Without him even noticing Raven had moved her face close to his and gave him a small peck on his lips. Even though the innocent kiss lasted only for a second or two, it was enough to faze Beast Boy to leave him with a blank mind and a slack jaw. After coming somewhat back to his senses, he raise his hand to his blushing (I'm guessing he would be a darker shade of green) face to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Now we're even." Raven said with a smirk as she drew up her hood to try and hide her blush.

"Raven you just kissed me," Beast Boy said as if it were impossible to happen.

"You got a problem, deal with it," she said standing up. Satisfied with her work, Raven made a move to leave, but was stopped when Beast Boy grabbed her forearm. She quickly turned her head back to him asking what he was doing until she saw the look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was in his eyes, but whatever it was told her not to leave. Beast Boy slowly lifted his body from his bed, never taking his eyes off of Raven. For a while they both just stared into each other's eye, never blinking or shifting under the other's gaze. Beast Boy move his hands up to Raven's hood and slid it off her head to get a better look at her face. Amusement dance in his eyes as he saw that Raven was just as flustered as he was. Using his thumb, he slowly caressed her cheek, which only cause her face to turn into a even darker shade of red.

Slowly, Beast Boy cautiously brought his head down to Raven's, hesitant that Raven may back off, but found his confidence renewed when she began mirroring his movements. Just before the kiss could go any further, a loud siren sound caused the the two teen to jump apart. A red light filled the room and Robin's voice came one the intercom.

"Raven, Cyborg, Starfire. we got a metahuman disturbance in downtown Jump. Be ready at the T-Car in one minute. Robin out."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, the scene suddenly becoming very awkward for both Titans. They slowly backed away from each other while Raven drew up her hood again to hid her face.

"T-the um siren... ringing ... uh trouble...I g-got... I got to go."Raven was able to stammer out as she quickly fled Beast Boy's room, phasing through the floor before she become further embarrassed.

As Beast Boy watched Raven leave, a triumphant smirk appeared on his face. He flopped down oh his bed and continued to stare at the ceiling as he had done earlier but this time it felt as though nothing could bring him down."Yeah, she digs me."

* * *

Downtown Jump, a usually peaceful place when it's on days when its not being threatened by giant monsters, metahumans, natural disasters, evil geniuses. Today was not one of those days. At the local pizza stand made famous by the frequent visits the Titans made to, vines about meter thick had shot up around the building from the concrete and were currently wrapping themselves around it. And there witnessing it all were three very suspicious characters.

"Is all of this really necessary Yggdrasil?" Yurei stated as the plants continued to ensnare the helpless pizza shaped building.

"Destruction is an art my dear Yurei. It is not something that needs to be rushed or careless. It requires precision and an artistic view." the green haired man said waving his arms as he orchestrated the plant to cover the building.

"Our job was only to get the Titan's attention, not paint a picture." Enigmas stated with his usual emotionless voice, although Yggdrasil was able to pick up on the edge of irritation in it.

"Look who finally decides to talk!" Yggdrasil said, his focus still on his work. "You know what Iggy, I don't get you. You barely say two words on our way here and every time you do open your mouth it's just to insult me. If you got some kind of beef with me go on and say it."

"I would say that you are like a whiny infant who only cries because he craves the attention from those around him, but that would be beneath me." the hooded teen stated.

"Why don't you say that again you little-"

"Knock it off you two we got company." Yurei said cutting off the would be argument.

The T-Car pulled up from down the street and screeched to a halt once in front of the mysterious trio. All the Titans, minus Beast Boy, piled out of the car and got in their attack positions"I don't know who you guys are or what you want" Robin said as he pulled out his bo staff from his utility belt, "but in this town you need a permit to do your tapestry right here."

"Seriously, I practically set you up for a excellent one liner and that is the best you can come up with. There's no appreciation for the arts anymore." Yggdrasil said as he turned towards the Titans.

"Ah man, you guys attacked the pizza stand!" Cyborg said tears coming to his eye."Why couldn't you destroy the stupid poetry café right next door."

"And what's wrong with the café?" Raven said giving Cyborg a death glare made up from the stuff of nightmares.

"What I meant to say was good thing that the poetry place was okay," Cyborg said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Enough goofing around. Titan's Go!" Robin said charging at the mysterious trio.

* * *

While the other Titans were deciding what battle formation to use, Beast Boy was deciding what condiments to use for his sandwich.

"Now what would complement the tofu salami better," Beast Boy said as he continued to rummage through the fridge,"mayo, ketchup, mustard, bean paste, or this jalapeño sauce that Cyborg's always using. Ah, what the heck, I might as well put them all on."

Grabbing all of the containers, he closed the refrigerator with his foot and made his way to the kitchen table. Once his sandwich was constructed, he took a few moments to just admire his creation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present you with my greatness creation yet, the Vegetarian's Paradise." Basically the sandwich looked like a salad with two pieces of bread at the end of it.

"Bonn appetit," he said as he raised the sandwich to his mouth. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into his masterpiece, the front window in the common room was shattered into pieces by an explosion.

"What the hell!" Beast Boy shouted as the sudden noise caused him to drop his sandwich on the floor.

As the smoke started to settle, Beast Boy could make out a figure was outside of the glass-less window. A young man who appeared to a year or two older than him was floating outside of the common room, which happened to be several stories above the ground. He had fiery red hair and was dress in a toga, although the strangest thing about him appeared to be the bright orange aura that encased him from head to toe.

"Hello Garfield. Sorry if I disturbed your meal,"the man said as he floated into the common room and landed on the floor, orange aura disappearing when on the ground. "Mind if I have a words with you?"

* * *

**THIS IS THE PART WHERE YOU REVIEW.**

Well there you have it . Not my best work but hopefully it will hold you guys for a while. Don't worry though, I pinky promise that the next chapter will have more useless action in it than a Michael Bay film. We will finally see some of the powers that this mysterious group has to offer and the fruits of Beast Boy's training. While you are waiting for the next chapter, I might suggest reading the the fic Collateral Damage by Novus Ordo Seclorum. The way this guy writes will freaking blow your mind. I have to say that the that his style of writing can be compared to that of a professional. Here's the link so check it out: fanfiction. net / s / 5373117 / 1 / Collateral_Damage (Make sure that there are no spaces)

So until next time, see ya!


	7. The Storm

A/N: Hey everyone, look who finally decided to show their ugly mug around these parts again. First and for most I want to apologize to all those people I gave false hope of a quick up date. The truth is that most of this chapter was already done but somewhere down the road I became a sack of shit and was too lazy to do anything with it. But I digress. Sorry about the grammar / spelling mistakes. It is the middle of the night where I am and I don't feel like double check. I decided you guys deserve this chapter now. Will make edits in the near future. Here is the chapter you guys waited for. Hope it was worth it.

The Storm

"Garfield Logan, so we finally meet face to face," The red head said as he walked through the dust created by the newly formed hole in the wall, making his presence all the more intimidating. As he stalked towards said green Titan, his piercing red irises began looking up and down Beast Boy's body as if he were sizing up the shape shifter. "Funny, I imagined you to be a bit taller."

Beast Boy didn't know what it was about this guy but his instincts were telling he should be weary of him. He could even swear that each time the guy took a step towards him, the air around him suddenly became heavier. When the awe of the moment finally wore off, Beast Boy quickly got into a defensive stance, waiting for his opponent to show any signs of aggression. "I don't know who you are but if you don't leave now, my fists are going to get acquainted with your face,"

Said man stopped just a bit in front of Beast Boy and put his hands up to show that he meant no harm. Him being so close to him however showed the apparent six inches in height between the two young men. "Garfield if you would only allow me to explain-"

"Explain! Dude, you blast a hole through my window, make me waste my favorite sandwich and you expect me to believe you have a good explanation for doing so?!"

"I'll admit that destroying your window was a bit excessive," the red headed man said, although the look on his face said that he was more amused by the changling's behavior that he was sorry.

"Ya think? Thanks to you, Robin has a whole other reason to chew my ass out." Beast Boy stole another glance at the hole in the wall and could have sworn that it had gotten bigger since the last time he saw it. He knew no matter what he said to Robin, he was the one who was going to be blamed for it. Just thinking about the impending lecture from Robin was already giving him a headache.

"I still see you are taking orders from your supposed leader Garfield," the man said as he looked around the Titan's living room, unimpressed with what he saw. "It's almost amusing how you fret over the reaction of someone so weak to yourself,"

The way that this man seemed to radiate arrogance with every word he spoke began to rub Beast Boy the wrong way. It almost remained him the way Robin use to speak when they were younger. "I don't remember giving you're my name. Who the hell are you and what do you want with me? "

"Well if you would have allowed me to give you a proper explanation, you would have more answers than questions," he returned.

When Beast Boy said nothing, as hard as it was to hold his tongue, the red head took it as a sign to continue. "Well now that you have shut that trap of yours, I believe that some introductions are in order. My name is Apollo and I am Master Lucifer's most trusted apprentice if I do say so myself. He has asked me to come to Earth and see how far you have come in your training first hand,"

"You know Lucifer?" Beast Boy said feeling a bit of relief for the first time since the man had shown up. "Then maybe you can tell me what happened to him? I haven't heard from him in the pass couple of days"

At the mention of Lucifer's name, Apollo's face contorted and his once calm demeanor became somewhat hostile. "You better speak with respect when you talk of Master Lucifer. I will not just stand by and allow you to talk of him as though he were some sort of lowly commoner such as yourself."

"You don't honestly think that he would waste all of his time dedicated to your training now did you? The Master is a very busy many and has many important tasks to attend to. Why else do you think that he has only spoke with you through his powers rather than him grace you with his presence?"

"How exactly did "Master" Lucifer expect me to show him how far I have come in my training anyway," Beast Boy said not backing down from Apollo's sudden change in attitude.

"You and I will duel of course. Don't worry, Master Lucifer told me specifically not to kill you, as much it may amused me."

Whoever this jerkface was, the idea of knocking him down a couple of pegs excited the changling. His feelings were cut short however when he remembered the situation that had happened the last time he disobeyed orders. Sighing as he turned away from Apollo, he said "Can't we do it some other day? I'm not suppose to be doing anything that might get me into more trouble with my team,"

"Heavens be damned, I can't see what Master Lucifer sees in you. Grow a backbone Logan. Master Lucifer is offering you powers equal to that of a god and yet you still take orders from these mortals. It makes my stomach churn just imagining it. Besides the rest of my team should be keeping the rest of the Titans busy as we speak."

At the mention of his team, Beast Boy turned around and quickly grabbed Apollo by the fabric of his tunic. With a feral look coursing through his eyes and a low growl in his voice, he said, "What are you going to do with my friends!? I swear if you do anything to hurt them-"

Apollo shot the Titan a dangerous glare as he swatted way the hands from around his collar with ease. "Relax Garfield, no harm will come to the rest of you team. My team is only there merely to distract them while you and I fight."

He continued as he dusted the imaginary dust off of his tunic, "What surprises me most is that are still able to easily call them your friends. From what Master Lucifer told me, they took your trust for granted and left you hung to dry,"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! This punishment is only temporary and soon everything will go back as if nothing happened." He said, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more that Apollo.

"Whatever you say Logan, whatever you say. But you know that deep down inside I am right. If you don't believe me than answer me this. The foundation of a team and how it functions are built upon the trust that each team member shares with one another. If this is true than tell me why your team took the word of the media and law enforcement over your own? If the concepts of a team hold true to the Titan's, shouldn't your word hold more value to your friends than people who aren't even apart of the team? Shouldn't your friends have fought what everyone else was saying about you and at least tried to prove your innocence?"

Beast Boy liked to think that he was an optimistic person who always saw the silver lining in every situation. Even when Robin put him on probation he always told himself that it was for the good of the team. But when Apollo voiced all of the insecurities and doubts that he had been feeling for the past few weeks, something inside of Beast Boy snapped. His hands, which had balled into fist, started trembling and his form became rigid. The doubt that he had pushed into the far recesses of his mind suddenly came back full force. At that moment all he could think about was where he truly stood on the team and what his friends really thought of him. Suddenly Robin's reprimanding didn't seem so scary anymore.

Whether completely missing Beast Boy's blatant reaction to his words or choosing to ignore it, Apollo continued. " So are ready to fight me Logan or are you too afraid that I will crush you and show Master Lucifer just how weak you are?"

It took all of his focus to break his mind away from the tempest of doubts before he could answer Apollo. "Let's make this quick,"

Back in Jump City, the battle between the rest of the Titans and Lucifer's followers was still ensuing. The pedestrians had long since cleared out. The streets were littered with debris and craters from the battle that was taking place and even the occasional totaled car. This was nothing new in Jump City, except for the fact that the Titans were on the losing end of the battle this time around.

"Don't you think that stopped being useful after the first ten times you tried it?" Yurei taunted as another one of Robin's Bird-a-Rangs phased through the ghostly figures in front of them and clanked uselessly upon the ground behind them.

"Robin while I like to think that I am optimistic person, I think that this the ghostly gal has point." Cyborg shouted over his sonic canon, which shot through the ghostly army only distorting them before the reshaped second later.

At first, the two Titan's had decided it would be a good idea to double team the girl with the midnight black hair as to knock her out of the fight early on. What they didn't count on was that she would summon an army of weapon wielding, armor clad ghost seconds later finding out that they themselves were the ones who were out numbered. The ghosts all looked unique in their own way. Some donned what looked like fur carcasses while others wore plated mail. Some decided to wield standard long swords while a few were equipped with giant war axes. But no matter how different all of their weapons and attire were to one another, they all had the same head on their shoulders; a bare skull with a glowing azure color in each eye socket.

Robin and Cyborg hesitated for a moment due to the sheer number of ghostly figures before they calmed their nerves and tried to go on the offensive. The Titans had trained to take down large groups of enemies even when extremely outnumbered, so fighting these ghouls should have been no different, right? Wrong. Bird-a-Rangs, explosive discs, sonic blasts, missiles; none of the attacks seemed to have any effect on the ghosts.

Cyborg and Robin began to speculate that the ghost may be holograms at this point, but the ghost seemed to have no trouble injuring the Titans. Robin learned this the hard way as one of the ghosts wondered a little too close to him from behind and took a lunge at him with his long sword. Robin went against his better instincts at first to dodge the incoming attack, thinking that it wasn't real. Only when he felt the very real feeling of steel against his abdomen did he use his inhuman flexibility to roll off of the attack. He was just lucky to come out with just a small gash on his torso as opposed to being impaled by the rusted piece of metal.

The ghouls continued to press forward towards the duo merely phasing through each and every attack thrown their way. While none of the attacks delivered by the two Titans seemed to connect with their targets, the ghost had seemed to have no problems keeping the two Titans on the defensive. Robin found himself fending off three of ghostly warriors at once with his bo-staff. "Well Cyborg, I am open to suggestions anytime you decided to put that computer you call a brain to work." Robin said as he parried each blow aimed at him.

The undead soldiers continued to rush the Cyborg and Robin with no end in sight. Each time they were able to fight one off, it seemed as though six more would come to take its place. Cyborg's computer brain was racing through all sorts of situations that may have helped them defeat these ghost but every scenario turned out the same, with them dead.

Having nothing left to go on, Cyborg turned to the creative side of his brain to try and find a hopeful solution. Just as it seemed nothing would work against their ghostly foes, Cyborg was struck with an epiphany. "Wait Rob, I think I may have an idea,"

"I'm willing to try it. It's got better than just sitting here getting our asses kicked," the masked hero said as he pushed back a ghoulish warrior who was about to cleave his head off with an ancient claymore.

"My retinal scanner is showing that these ghost are emitting a high levels of short wavelength light. These guys are composed mostly of ultraviolet light. I think that if I set my sonic canon to low enough pitch and hit one of your flash bangs, it should disperse these ghouls long enough to get to that ghost girl over there." Cyborg finished saying, as he was able to dodge to blade of a rusty halberd aimed as his throat.

The two Titans continued to retreat further and further until they were back and back with each other. "Get ready Robin," Cyborg said as he adjusted the pitch of his sonic canon until it was on the lowest possible setting. Robin quickly slipped his hand into his utility belt and pulled out three flash bangs. The ghoul army by now had surrounded the two and slowly advanced them.

"Now Robin!"

Without a second thought, Robin launched all of pellets above them and while Cyborg quickly took aim and fired once the flash bangs had reached their highest point. Once the sound waves reached their targets, the air was filled with a high-pitched squeal and few seconds later a blinding light engulfed the area. Cyborg and Robin couldn't see anything in the blast, but still held up a fighting stance incase the plan had not worked.

A moment or two later the light began to dissipate. The ghost had vanished and the two Titan standing in an empty street.

"Yeah! I can't believe that worked."

"Aww Yeah! Score one for the good guys!"

"Hey boys, when you are done having your moment, the rest of my friends would like to play with you." Yurei said from behind the two. At her back stood another ghostly army that had not been there two seconds ago. All feeling of relief was quickly shot down as the new army slowly advanced towards the two Titans.

"Aww man. We can't catch a break today, can we?" Cyborg whined as he followed Robin into the fray.

Starfire wasn't fairing much better against the green haired man known as Yggdrasil, who only appeared to be toying with her at the moment. "Come on girly, you're going to have to try better that that if you want to win." He said swinging from a vine that had sprouted from his arm and attached itself to a building. The aggravated Tameranian let another frustrated grunt as she continued to haul a barrage of starbolts at him. Yggdrasil was surprisingly nimble as he effortlessly dodged every green orb that was tossed at him causing a trail of small explosions to follow behind him. Each time he believed that the girl's aim was getting a bit to close to him, he would let go of the vine that he had sprouted from his arm and another one would shoot out of his other arm to take its place. "Come on baby, this playing hard to get act is only making me want you more and more," Yggdrasil shouted behind him

As Starfire continued to lob starbolts at her green haired foe, she knew that her enemy wasn't taking the fight with her seriously. Not once had Yggdrasil attacked her, choosing instead to run away only turning around shout out the occasional cheesy pick up line. As one could imagine, Starfire's patience was at its ropes end and she decided that it was time to end this pointless game of cat and mouse.

Starfire's gaze fell upon the vine that Yggdrasil was using to swing around the current building that she was chasing him and took aim. Seconds later a low whining sound could be heard as the Tameranian fired off two lasers at the vines from her eyes, hitting her targets with deadly precision. It took a second for Yggdrasil to realize that the tension in his vine felt a bit loose and his forward momentum was slowing down. Once he became full aware of what had happened, he only gave a smirk before releasing grip from the plant as he continued to plummet towards the ground.

Starfire gasped in horror and shot toward the man with green hair. Her plan was simply meant to stop the fleeing man, not to send him falling to his death, however it didn't seem as though she was going to be able to make the catch from her position.

Just as Yggdrasil was mere feet away from the asphalt of the road, he extended both his arms out so that they were parallel to the ground. Instantly dozen of vine-like tentacles sprouted from almost every portion of his arms and quickly shot off in every direction. The vines-like appendages pierced through the metal and glass of the nearby buildings which halted Yggdrasil's movement to a complete stop inches above the road.

"No need to worry about me baby, I can take care of myself," Yggdrasil said stepping on to the ground and allowed the vines to recede back into his body, "I must say though, you are a feisty one though."

"Your attacks are all plant oriented. Please tell me, did you have something to do with the attack at the park a few weeks ago?"

" My my my, seems that someone isn't just another pretty face after all."

"Well now that the pleasantries are said and done with, let's get this fight underway." He reached he hand out and once again vines shot out of his arm and wrapped themselves around an abandoned jeep as an octopus would wrap around a clam. The sound of crunching metal filled the air as the vines crushed much of the car's exterior. Yggdrasil swung the car over his head and knocked the unsuspecting tameranian out of the sky, crushing her between the mangled car and the pavement.

Despite the heavy hit, Starfire showed Yggdrasil the resilience of the people of Tameran as lifted the mangled car off her body and held it over her head with ease. With the strength that few could rival, the heroine tossed back at Yggdrasil with all of her might. Yggdrasil merely smirked and made no attempt to move out of the way as the mangled metal was hurled at him. Just before the car could make contact with him, Yggdrasil lifted his arm up one of his arms in the blink of an eye and as the car passed by him, it split into two pieces, both of them harmlessly flying pass him. Starfire, was at a loss of words for a couple of seconds, wondering exactly what had happened before she took notice of Yggdrasil again. Around the arm he had lifted up the vines had collided themselves around it to form a spire like shape.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You're going to have to try better than that if you plan on winning, baby." He said before he charged the young titan head on. He began swinging the vine engrossed arm as if it were some sort of sword at Starfire in a wild and unpredictable manner. Up, down, left right, forwards, backwards; there appeared to be no congruent pattern to his assault which made it all the more dangerous. Starfire was able to dodge and sidestep most of the attacks that came her way but not without earning a few scratches.

As furry of attacks continued to come, Starfire began to notice that the motion of the battle was bringing them closer and closer to a wall of a nearby building. From the looks of it, it looked as though Yggdrasil had planned this and believed that Starfire was oblivious to where they were heading. Starfire thought it would be best to play the fool as an idea formed in her head.

When her back collided with gave her best to show a genuine expression of shock, and Yggdrasil took the bait. "Wrong move honey," he said as he thrust the vine-covered arm at Starfire with the intent to kill. Positive that he would not be able to pull back his attack, Starfire ducked as quickly as she could and guided Yggdrasil speeding thrust into the wall, there by soundly embedding his arm.

"Damn it, I'm stuck," Yggdrasil cried as he tried yanking on his arm in hopes it would wiggle free. He didn't have too long to try because Starfire, who was still between Yggdrasil and the wall, used the moment of his inability to move to her advantage by delivering a powerful blow to his torso, sending him smashing through the wall of the building on the other side of the street.

When Yggdrasil exited the gapping hole of the building, he had several gashes on his face and hands. It even appeared that many of the bones in one of his arms were broken during the impact given that its awkward angle of the arm and fingers. Despite his new injuries that would have made even grown men cry, Yggdrasil only wore an expression of annoyance on his face.

"I know I kinda deserved that for trying and kill you and all but did you have to hit me in the stomach, ya bitch." He said while trying to fish out some of the glass shards sticking out from his torso. "I just finished eating one of those super meat lovers pizzas at that one place that looked like a pizza slice before I tried to destroy it."

"It would be unwise to continue our fight in your condition, please stand down." Starfire said trying to end the fight as nonviolently

"Like hell I will. I'm just getting started." He lifted his non-broken hand and aimed it at a nearby tree that hand been uplifted by its roots and was laying lifeless in the middle of the road. The vines protruding from his arm shot towards the tree and embedded themselves into its trunk.

"My kin born from Earth, heed my cry. Let me avenge your fallen form so that you sacrifice was not in vain. Give me the remains of the little life force that you have left to heal my wounds so that I may rise against your oppressors and vanquish your foes."

The wounds that Yggdrasil had accumulated during the battle slowly began to disappear as if time were being fast forwarded around his body. His arm and fingers even began to snap back into place in a grotesque display. As the Yggdrasil's wounds slowly healed themselves, the tree that the vines had lodged themselves into began to wither away at a proportional speed. By the time the tree was nothing more than a shriveled stick, Yggdrasil had recovered to the point where it appeared as though nothing had happened to him.

"There good as new," he said while waving around his healed arm to make sure that everything was all right with it. Once he made sure that everything checked out, he turned back to Starfire, playful glint from his eye gone. "I'll admit that you hit pretty hard for a girl, but let's see how you fair against this."

The ground Starfire stood over began to quake underneath her and without warning, several vines shot from under the ground and began to wrap themselves over every square inch of her body. She tried to rip the vines away, but with each rip and tear more vine grew in their place stronger than before. Within seconds, everything below Starfire's neck was constricted by the vines. Yggdrasil started walking toward Starfire, looking up and down her body as if he were admiring a piece of art. "Ya know, bondage really isn't my thing, but seeing you like this is really making me have second thoughts on it,"

Starfire shot a nasty glare before her eyes started to flash bright green. Using her eye beams, she burned clean through the vine, releasing a grunt once she became completely free.

"Aww, why did you have to go and ruin my fun," Yggdrasil said, coy smirk on his face.

In another block of the city, the fight between the two hooded figures was hardly what you would call exciting. In fact Enigmas had not even lifted a finger against Raven. The ongoing battle basically consisted of Raven throwing around large and heavy objects at high speeds towards said perpetrator only to have him miraculously dodge the missiles at the last minute without receiving a scratch.

"For someone bent on destroying the city, you don't do a lot," Raven casually stated.

The man said nothing but Raven was sure that under the dark hood she could feel his eyes piercing at her. Finally after a few moments the strange man replied. "Your attire, it hails from Azarath if I am not mistaken," Enigmas said ignoring Raven's previous statement. His voice was so dead and devoid of emotion that it made even Raven, daughter of the incarnation of evil, seem as though see was a giddy schoolgirl.

"What do you know about Azarath?" Raven said, suddenly concerned that there was more than appeared to her opponent. Very few people had knowledge of Azarath and even fewer were able to recognize the clothing that hailed from it.

"Just making an simple observation,"

"Why do you observe this," the sorceress said as she crossed both of her arms. Within seconds cars on both sides of Enigmas were engulfed in a black aura and were sent hurtling at the hooded man. He didn't have time to react before both cars sandwiched him in between them. After a few moments of nothing happening, Raven, satisfied with her work, began to drift where she though she last saw Starfire.

"Better go and help Starfi-". Stopping in midsentence, Raven's hand flew up and form a disc of dark magic as a flurry of throwing knives clanged against it. Raven looked in the direction of where the knives had come from to see a familiar hooded man walking from the entrance of an ally.

"Your perception is better that I anticipated," Enigmas said pulling his hand back under his cloak and started walking towards Raven. "Of course I guess I should expect this from someone of demon heritage"

"Impossible, I know for sure that I hit you with that car,"

"As a being who is self aware of the supernatural occurrences that take place, you should know that you shouldn't believe everything that you see." As started making his way closer and closer to the young sorceress, a black haze started to slowly creep into Raven's vision. Raven tried to retreat away from his advancing from but suddenly found it very hard to control her body movements. It was as if her mind found it impossible to distinguish which way was up, down, left, or right.

Soon her entire field of vision was engulfed in pitch darkness save Enigmas and her own form.

"What are you," Raven said and although her voice did not betray any fear, she could not help but feel slightly uneasy as Enigmas' body began to drift away into the darkness like sand in the wind

"I'm whatever you want me to be," his voice echoed from what seemed like all directions

Outside of the limits of Jump City laid a barren wasteland of desert as far as the eye could see. It didn't use to always be this way. In fact not even two hundred years prior to now much of the desert use to be miles of plains and woodland. It wasn't until human settlers came from the east and began to build their settlements that the land started to deteriorate. Little by little all of the green land began to disappear because the humans were wasteful with the resources that the Earth offered them. It only become worse when the citizens of the settlement decided to industrialize to compete with the larger cities from where they had come from. With much of the land being torn open to mine the coal that powered the mills and with most every tree being cut down for lumber, erosion took it's course and within the next couple of years all of the green life had disappeared.

Several feet above these badlands were a man encased in a bright orange aura who was following the lead of a green pterodactyl who was scoping out for a spot to land. Beast Boy never really enjoyed making trips to the desert, it was just so lifeless and gave him a sense of utter hopelessness. Looking out at endless miles of sand, he could help but feel sadness when he though that this place use to be filled with life and nature even if it was before his time. He began to remember the words of the Guardian that he and the rest of the Titan's had fought only a couple of weeks ago and could not help but feel sympathy for the living tree, even if he was trying to flatten him like a tofu pancake.

"This looks like a good spot as any," the changeling said as Apollo landed next to him with him mouth turned down in a scowl as he took in the surrounding of the environment.

"It is about time. I was beginning to wonder if this was just simple ruse to try and escape. I don't know why you bothered coming into the middle of this wasteland to battle. The city would have been fine."

"There are innocent civilians there and they might have been caught in the crossfire."

"As I said before I still don't see the need to relocate our battle to a different spot." Apollo stated as though he had said nothing wrong the first time. "If a couple of foolish people are stupid enough to not to look for a safe haven while we fight, then they deserve to be destroyed."

"How could you say that? Lucifer preaches of nothing but how to make this world a better place and here you are showing very little regard for human life."

"Please don't lecture me your sentimental hogwash. For every idea to be achieved, every dream to be realized, every goal to be accomplished, there has to be some sort of sacrifice that must be put up to offer."

"Do you really believe that Lord Lucifer's goal of supposed world peace can be achieved if there are humans who have made it their purpose to cause harm to all that cross their path? Not even you are that naïve."

"What's the matter with you?!" Beast Boy said, no longer able to put up with Apollo's attitude. "If you are a follower of Lucifer, than you must share his idea of a peaceful world!"

"Enough of your senseless blabber. I came here to duel you and duel you I shall. En garde!"

Without warning Apollo lifted up his left hand and pointed his index finger in the direction of Beast Boy. This confused the Titan at first but then the air was instantly filled with a high pitch whining noise that began to irritate the his ears and Apollo's finger being to glow bright orange. There was a half a followed by a high-speed beam of bright orange light escaping from Apollo's finger. Beast Boy didn't even have time to react before the beam reached him and exploded right in his face.

The explosion was nothing special but it was big enough to engulf Beast Boy along with a good amount of his surrounding area and powerful enough to cause the land to tremble slightly. Dirt and sand where uplifted from the ground and began form a giant dust cloud where Beast Boy once stood. Apollo stood unmoving for amount, his finger still pointed at the cloud of earth, waiting to see if anything would happen. When it appeared that nothing else was going to happen Apollo brought his hand to his hip and a triumphant smile graced his lips.

"Is that it? Is this all the great Garfield Logan has to offer? Well that takes care of that. I honestly can't say that I'm surprised. To think that Master Lucifer thought that he was up to my caliber. Why he didn't even last –"

Apollo's word were cut short as a small green falcon flew out of the cloud as dust rolled off of its beating wings. Beast Boy then plopped back down to the ground as he transformed back into his humanoid form and shot a glare at Apollo which said that he was not too happy about his little sneak attack. It had been by pure instinct alone that he had been able to dodge the blunt of the attack.

"You clever little sneak," said Apollo. "You are quicker than I was lead to believe. I guess there is some hope for you after all"

"Dude you didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence. If you hadn't noticed, I am not too pleased with almost being blown up to smithereens before I even get to fight." Beast Boy yelled, still finding it hard to believe he was able to evade the attack the last moment.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news Garfield but on the battlefield a smart opponent will take any opportunity they see to become the victor. The hesitant die and the quick live to fight another day. Simple as that."

"You will be smart to remember those words of wisdom if you even want to have a chance of keeping up with me."

"It was actually a stroke of luck that you chose our battlefield to be the middle of this wasteland. My powers are completely oriented around the Sun. My body can intake and store near limitless amount of energy in the form of solar radiation and heat. Once within my body I can do a number of things with the energy. Let me show you some examples of what I am capable of. I will demonstrate using your body."

The orange field of light once again encased Apollo's body and he slowly lifted into the air as though he were an angel ascending into heaven. "I am sure you can recall my ability to fly, correct? By releasing very little energy throughout my entire being, I can use it to accelerate the molecules to speeds where I am able to levitate off the ground. Observe."

As if someone has strapped jet turbines to him, Apollo's body shot towards Beast Boy in a matter of seconds. Before he could even react to what just happened something with great force collided into his diaphragm, knocking the all of the wind out of his lungs. The collision with whatever Apollo had hit him with was so great that it also sent him flying backward into a near by boulder, causing it to crumble upon impact.

Beast Boy tried bring into focus his blurry vision as he knocked off some of the boulder rubble from his half buried body. As he vision began to clear he spotted Apollo who was simply floating with his fist held out where Beast Boy had been standing only a couple of seconds ago.

"By releasing more energy from my body, I am able to make it accelerate to incredible speeds. As you can see, simply holding out my fist and ramming into you was enough to send you flying off of your feet." Apollo told the distraught Titan as he began to uncurl his fist and have it so that his index finger was pointing a Beast Boy.

"And let us not forget this little number. I'm sure you recall this from earlier," Apollo said as his finger began to turn bright orange again. "By forcing large amounts of energy through narrow or small portions of my by, shall we say my fingers, I am able to launch the radiation in high concentrations that explode on impact." Like before a high pitch whine filled the air as Apollo's finger shown brighter and brighter. "If you wouldn't mind sitting there while I blow you up, that would be just grand."

A beam of light shot from Apollo's finger, faster than the first one, and headed straight towards the Beast Boy. This time around however, the changeling was prepared for the on coming attack. In the blink of an eye he morphed into a gazelle and bounded over laser as it traveled under him and blew up the remainder of the boulder.

Apollo continued to shoot lasers a the charging gazelle, but each time it appeared as though the changeling would meet certain doom, Beast Boy would slightly veer the direction of his charge to dodge it at the last moment. The shots continued to come faster and faster, until the rate resembled that of machine gunfire. Even so, Beast Boy managed to evade the barrage of lasers until he was practically on top of Apollo. To finish the final stretch of his charge, he morphed into a bull, trading agility for power.

Just as Beast Boy was about to make contact with Apollo's torso, Apollo grabbed Beast Boy by the horns, bringing the momentum of his charge to a complete standstill. Apollo smirked at what he could guess was the awestruck expression of the bull. "Did I forget to mention that by changing the flow of energy directly to my muscles, I can emulate strength comparable to that of Hercules himself? "

As if to demonstrate, Apollo tightened his grip around the horns of the bull and heaved him as hard as he could into the sky. The air around Beast Boy was traveling so fast that he could barely move he body. Below him he could see that Apollo had lifted into the air as well and was pursuing him with great haste. "You are character of many shapes Garfield, but no matter what size or form you take, it will not be good enough to finish off me. Face it Logan, you can't beat me."

Once the upward force of his body had weakened enough to where he could move once again, Beast Boy transformed in a peregrine falcon and went into a nosedive straight at a Apollo. Normally peregrine falcons didn't fly any faster than only other bird, but when this animal took a nose dive at a high enough altitude it could reach speeds up to 200 miles per hour, outmatching that of any other animal on Earth.

Apollo saw how Beast Boy had once again began to charge him with increasing acceleration and let out an outright laugh. "Is this some sort of jest? Do you mean to harm me with such a form? Even if you are traveling at great speeds, you won't be able to transforming something of significant size in time and I will tear through you as if you were a piece of paper."

Beast Boy knew what he said was the truth but he continued to travel straight down at his adversary. Just as the two speeding missiles were about to meet, Beast Boy didn't even try to change his form into a larger animal as Apollo had believed he would. Instead the size of the Beast Boy's falcon form instantly grew twentyfold so that it had become the size of a small car. The size change had happened so fast that Apollo could not even comprehend what had happened until a couple of seconds after he was hit and travel to the ground at over two hundred miles per hour.

As the two began to come closer and closer to the fast approaching ground, Beast Boy was able to spread his wings open and pull up before he could crash. Apollo however was still stunned from the impact and could do nothing as he crashed into the earth at full speed, creating a large crater in the process.

Beast Boy soared to the edge off the enormous concavity and watched Apollo struggle to pry his embedded limbs from the Earth while coughing up blood in the process. "What was that nonsense?" Apollo demanded as a few drops of crimson liquid fell from his mouth and stained his white toga. "There is no such bird in existence for which the one you turned into."

"What's the matter flame head? Weren't you just trash talking on how I didn't have any hope of beating you just a few seconds ago?" said the changeling. "What did you think Lucifer and I were doing when he was in my head, talking about the weather?"

"How many times must I tell you that when you speak of Master Lucifer, you will address him with his respected title" Apollo shouted back, drops of blood flying out of his mouth.

"Well, _Master_ Lucifer didn't seem to mind that we were on a first name bases when he was training me. When we were working on the bases of my powers, he had told me that up until now I had been looking at my ability as though if it were solid rock. I could use it uniquely in different situations and could even smooth it down to refine it to some degree, but in the end no matter what I did it would still be a rock at the end of the day."

"When Lucifer became my instructor however, I found out my abilities are more like water than anything. Having no definite form or shape, it's able to adapt to any situation that it is presented with. It can even change on a molecular level and change itself completely."

"The 'little' trick that you just saw me pull off was a little thing I like to call size augmentation. My power that allows me to transform happens on a microscopic level. When I transform, not only does my appearance change but my entire anatomy changes as well. My respiratory system, skeletal structure, even my nervous system all must change to adapt to the form that I try to mimic. I basically become that animal. Just as I am able to change into animals with larger or smaller masses than my own, I am able to change the original size of any animal I can turn into. All I have to do Is make sure all of my internal changes transform into proportional sizes.

Finally regaining his composure, Apollo sat up and wiped the stream of blood from his chin. "While impressive as that my be, one simple trick will not be enough for you to claim victory."

"Who said anything about only one ace up my sleeve?" Beast Boy said as he prepared himself for whatever came next.

* * *

Whelp there you have it. I actually wanted to make it longer but I decide you guys waited long enough and posted it. I won't get your hopes up and say that the next chapter will be around soon. I'm actually going to try and finish trying the entire story first before I start posting again. Let's see how well that works out. So let's hope I finish sometime this decade.

So until next time, see ya!


End file.
